Angel With A Shotgun
by Snow Whitex Prince Charming
Summary: The air caught in her throat. How? Emma wondered she wanted to scream but she couldn't after a long time Emma found her voice again. "Graham?" SPOILERS FROM 2x03 and basicly every Emma episode on ward.
1. I'm An Angel With a Shotgun

Emma was panicked Mary Margaret was unconscious and they were stuck in a _pit_ with a chic named Cora.

"You sure she's going to be ok?" Emma asked

"Don't worry she'll be fine" Cora said

"What is this place where are we?" Emma asked

"It's a little island our captors like to think of as their haven"

"A haven? From what?" Emma asked

"The world's dangerous, what's left of it anyway," Cora said

"Well they can't keep us down here we didn't do anything wrong." Emma said

"Neither did I" Cora shrugged

"Then why are you here?"

"I'm here because of something… my daughter did, the curse that ravaged this land she cast it."

"Regina? You're Regina's mother?"

"Yes, but you have nothing to fear from me the apple fell _very _far from the tree. You're from over there aren't you, how'd you get back?" Cora asked

"Emma," Emma turned to see Mary Margaret giving Cora the biggest evil eye she'd ever seen.

"Oh Snow, you're awake I'm so relieved" Cora said as Mary pulled Emma aside.

"As bad as you think Regina is this woman is worse"

"Oh Snow, sweet Snow please believe me, whatever she told you isn't true I just want to help you."

"Let's hear her out," Emma whispered

"Emma" Snow warned

"Ok, right now we are at the bottom of a hole with no other options, and Henry is in Storybrooke with Regina"

"Who's Henry?" Cora asked

"My son I kind of share him with Regina it's complicated" Emma said

"Don't talk to her," Snow scolded

"Enough!" some one shouted and a knotted rope was lowered down

"Our leader requests an audience."

* * *

"Why couldn't you've just listened to me?" Mary said

"Why couldn't you've just trusted me? I was trying to find a way to get us home. I could've handled her." Emma said as they walked through camp

"Cora! Don't be so sure, I've lived here Emma I know this world and it's dangers!"

"Wait here" the guy leading them, said

"Is that why you came through the portal? Because you thought I was helpless here?" Emma asked

"No," Mary Margaret said

"I came through to be with you," Mary hugged her tightly for a long time before Emma heard her say

"Oh my gods"

"What?" Mary released her and Emma spun around to see what was going on. The air caught in her throat. _How?_ Emma wondered she wanted to scream but she couldn't after a long time Emma found her voice again.

"_Graham?_"

_**I'm on a Gremma kick don't judge me I LOVE THIS SHIP SO MUCH! Please review!**_


	2. An Angel With A Shotgun

"_Emma_?" He stared at her she stared at him Emma didn't realize she had been walking towards him until she reached up and touched his face.

"_Impossible._" Emma whispered

"Is it?" Graham said smiling a little a grin split Emma's face and she pressed up on her toes to kiss him.

"If I had known you were the prisoners Mulan had brought back, I never would've locked you away please forgive me"

"Of course" Emma said smiling

"Huntsman" Graham and Emma turned to Mary who stood with her arms crossed.

"Snow White, a pleasure" Graham said bowing

"Last time I saw you, you were in Mary Margaret's class room. That seems like a lifetime ago." Mary said

"It does" Graham agreed

"And if you don't mind your Majesty I prefer Graham" Mary smiled and nodded

"Well come you must be hungry" Graham said leading them away

* * *

"What the hell is that?" Emma asked as Graham served a grotesque piece of meat.

"That is Kimura, an acquired taste but all our hunting party could bring back." Graham said

"One part lion, one part serpent, one part goat"

"Like Turduckin?" Emma asked

"I don't understand we were told this land didn't even exist anymore how did all these people escape the curse?" Mary asked

"It is a mystery, the curse struck and when the smoke cleared most of us were torn from this land." Graham said

"But some of us here in this particular region were left behind, we don't know how and we don't know why finding this safe haven wasn't easy it took some split blood but worry not you're safe here"

"We can't stay" Mary said

"My husband's back there Emma's son, my grandson"

"Henry? He's ok?"

"Last I saw of him yes" Emma said Graham nodded

"We have to get back to them can you help us find a portal?" Snow asked

"Leaving is unwise" Graham said

"The Enchanted Forest is not as you remember it, the orgers have returned"

"Orgers?" Emma said

"Like as in fee- fi- foe- fum?" Emma asked

"Those would be giants" Snow corrected

"Orgers are far worse" Graham continued squeezing Emma's hand under the table

"That's why we live here on this island where it's safe, please Snow, Emma stay here there are no more portals left"

"I might know of one" Mary said

"You do?" Emma said

"Where?" Graham asked

"Cora's near I don't feel comfortable voicing my plans she's powerful"

"Not anymore curse stripped her of her powers but given her reputation we kept her locked up as a precaution"

"Never the less I'm not taking chances just trust me, I may have a way let us go" Mary pleaded Graham sighed

"I'll allow it," he said

"On one condition, Take me and my bravest warrior with you, La Mulan to defend you"

"We can defend ourselves" Emma said Graham smirked

"I don't doubt you can but I don't feel comfortable leaving you too your own devices"

"Deal" Mary Margaret smiled earning a death stare from the blonde next to her.

"Thank you Graham for always looking out for us." And with that they left the table.

* * *

"Chose wisely we must be vigilant if we want to survive the journey" Mulan said displaying a bunch of weapons Mary Margaret grabbed a bow and a quiver of arrows and a sword Emma grabbed a dagger

"Where's my gun I want it back" Emma said Mulan retrieved the gun

"Is it magic?" She asked

"Depends on who's pulling the trigger" Emma said taking the gun from her

"So you're the ladylove Graham will not shut up about." Mulan said

"_Ladylove?_"

"He speaks of nothing else I've considered gagging him" Mulan said Emma flushed red before Mulan continued on with her speech.

"Follow my lead, step where I step and do exactly what I say and you _might_ survive" Mulan said

"Thanks for the pep talk but I think we're ok, I just killed a dragon last week"

"Have you ever seen a orger?" Mulan asked

"I'm pretty sure I dated a few" Emma said

"Legend has it that when they kill you the last thing you see is the reflection of yourself dying in the reflection of your eyes."

"Mulan" they all turned to see Graham approaching

"Enough with the tales" Mulan bowed her head

"Let's walk it'll be dark soon." Mulan said

"Don't let her rattle you" Mary whispered to Emma as they followed Mulan and Graham

"I won't let anything happen to us, stick to the plan"

"What is the plan? You haven't told me anything what's going on?" Emma hissed

"The wardrobe" Mary Margaret said

"The wardrobe? _The _wardrobe? Like _the _wardrobe that sent little baby me to Maine?" Emma asked

"Do you think it could get us back to Storybrooke?"

"I don't know" she admitted

"First we need to see if it survived the curse then we'll worry about making it work"

"Where is it?" Emma asked

"My place, want to see where you're from Emma? That's right we're going home." Mary Margaret said.

* * *

"This will do, we'll make camp here for the night we just need to find some water collect some fire wood" Mulan said

"Uh if we're hiding from ogres shouldn't we maybe I don't know, not start a fire?" Emma asked

"Ogres are blind they hunt by sound alone" Snow said

"Right because that's something everyone would know about ogres," Emma said

"Look I know you're out of your element" Snow said to Emma

"I'm fine" Emma said

"I know, but maybe you should just stay here with Graham while we get food and water, guard the campsite?"

"You mean the big empty clearing?" Emma asked

"It's the safest place we'll be right back," Snow said before turning to Graham

"Take care of her"

"Always" Graham said as Snow and Mulan walked away.

"I don't need a baby sitter," Emma said

"I know"

"Then why did you... oh." Graham smirked

"I missed you so much Emma" Graham said cupping her face in his hands.

"And now you don't have too" Emma smiled Graham leaned in and just before their lips touched they heard a shout. Graham sighed

"Is that...? Mary Margaret!" Emma ran as fast as she could into the woods where Mary Margaret and Mulan had vanished Graham behind her.

When Emma arrived in the clearing Graham on her heals she saw Mulan glaring at Mary Margaret and holding a knife with the other girl. Aurora nearby. Before Graham could stop her she fired a warning shot,

"Drop the weapon!" Emma snapped

"Emma what are you doing?" Snow hissed

"Protecting you"

"Do you have any idea what you've just done?"

There was growling all around them

"Ogres?" Emma guessed

"Run!" Snow screamed

"Split up!" Snow cried as they drifted apart Graham and Emma after Snow, Emma tripped while Graham and Snow made it to safety

"Emma!" Graham yelled as Snow ran to her daughter as and ogre came out of the trees. Emma moved to fire her gun but the ogre crushed it

"Seriously?" Emma said Snow whistled drawing the beast's attention away from Emma

"Back away from my daughter!" Snow said before Graham shot the beast

"You have to shoot them in the eye" Graham explained

"When was the last time you shot an arrow?" Emma asked

"Twenty-eight years ago give or take" he replied

"I guess it's like riding a bike," Mary commented her face an even paler pallor than before

"Yeah but how did you know you could hit that?" Emma asked

"I didn't" Graham replied

"I have never seen somebody hit that ever!" Mary said before turning to Emma

"Next time listen to me, that kind of thing isn't going to work here."

"Yeah" Emma said

"We should get going" Mary said leading them away.

_**OMG last nights ONCE... I have no words but ;SFNJGK! REVIEW!**_


	3. Shotgun

"We're getting close" Mary said after hours of walking

"Aurora you have to keep up" Mulan said as we walked

"Sorry but I'm not exactly dressed for the woods" Aurora said

"It's cold out here" Aurora whined

"Then maybe you should have listened to me and stayed back" Mulan said

"Here" Emma said handing her coat to Aurora

"But I tried to kill your friend" Aurora said

"Actually she's my mom I have a feeling she can take care of herself," Emma said

"And I get it you're not the only one who's been screwing up lately" Emma said jogging to catch up to Graham

"Now you'll be cold," Graham whispered intertwining their fingers.

"If I get cold I'll just tough it out" Emma said nonchalantly as Graham wrapped an arm around her shoulder.

"Up here!" Mulan called as Emma and Graham caught up to the others.

"Is that it?" Emma asked

"Yeah, that's our home" Mary Margaret said fondly they stared at the ruined mass of the castle They made they're way into the castle twisting though crumbling corridors until they reached a closed-door Snow opened it to reveal a room in shambles.

"Oh my God" Mary said as they entered the wrecked room

"I recognize this from Henry's book!" Emma cried crossing the room to touch the wardrobe

"We'll stand watch at the gate," Mulan said as her and Aurora left Graham looked around in wonder as Emma gazed at the sea from her balcony and Mary retrieved a toy from the rubble.

"I never thought I'd see this place again," she said

"This room it was your nursery" Mary said to Emma as she brushed rubble from the stuffed bear's fur

"I lived here?" Emma asked

"You never got to spend a night," Mary said bitterly

"This is the life I wanted you to have," she said looking around

"I was going to teach you how to walk in here, how to talk, how to dress for your first ball, we never got to do any of it. We never got to be a family."

"We have a family in Storybrooke" Emma said

"And right now they need us to get back there, so how do we get this to work?" Mary Margaret opened the doors to the wardrobe

"Where's the on switch?" Emma asked

"It's a little more complicated than that," Mary said

"We'll have to get it back to the island hopefully someone there has access to enough magic to make it work again"

"How are we going to carry this thing?" Emma asked

"I'll help" Graham said just then purple smoke filled the room and Cora appeared.

"So this is it the portal you were after" she said

Mary Margaret drew her sword pushed Emma behind her Graham covering her.

"Stay away from her Emma" Mary said Mary Margaret lunged and Cora pinned her to the wall with magic. Emma moved to help her friend but Cora cast her aside with magic Cora was choking the life out of Mary as she began to speak

"Thank you Snow I've been looking for a way over for so long" Emma lunged at Cora but again was knocked aside tangled up in the rug

"I never thought the person to help me find it would be you" Cora continued

Why are you doing this?" Mary Margaret choked out

"I want to see my daughter, it's been too long, and you know I would love to meet my grandson Henry."

"Well you won't" Emma cried lighting the wardrobe of fire

"No!" Cora roared grabbing the fire and throwing it at Emma, which Graham blocked

"Graham!" Emma cried

"We're not done" Cora said to Mary before vanishing and dropping her to the ground Snow watched the wardrobe burn

"You ok?" Emma asked

"You saved me," Mary said

"Yeah, well where is she?" Emma asked

"Gone" Graham replied

"So is our ride home" Emma said.

* * *

"What are we going to tell the people on the island?" Mulan demeaned

"The truth" said Graham

"Cora is out and has her powers"

"Cora's still out there we need to find her we need to defend what's left of the kingdom" Mulan said

"Come" Mulan said as they started to leave

"I'm uh… sorry I torched our ride home" Emma said

"I couldn't let her get to Henry I just-"

"You put Henry first" Mary said

"I was angry at you for so long" Emma said

"Wondering how you could choose to let me grow up without you, but just seeing all this you gave up everything… for me. And you're still doing that I'm sorry I'm not good at this I- I guess I just- I'm n-I'm not used to some one putting me first." Mary Margaret hugged Emma tightly

"Well get use to it" she said

Emma and Graham left the room Mary lingered a moment.

"Don't do that to me." Graham said squeezing Emma's hand.

"Don't risk yourself"

"I'm the Savior Graham it's my job"

"And you're Henry's mother it's your job to get back to him."

"What no obligation too you?" Emma asked she swore she heard Graham mutter

"Not yet."

_**Lady of the friggin' Lake over GOOD! REVIEW!**_


	4. Get out your guns, battles begun,

Emma sensed him before she was fully awake, Graham was watching her a smirk played on her lips before she opened her eyes he was father away then she anticipated

"Come on lets get a move on!" Mulan hollered jarring Emma awake as she scrambled to her feet and followed the leaving band of companions.

"We'll be there soon," Mulan said

"I don't know if I can do this I'm not a very good liar," Aurora said

"It's not really a lie Aurora Cora is out there and dangerous" Mary said

"Quiet!" Mulan snapped drawing her sword

"Something's wrong we always had sentries guarding the entrance" with that Graham ran ahead Emma followed him

"Emma!" Mary hissed after her Emma and Graham froze when they saw the dead

"Oh my God." Emma said

"Cora did this" Mary said

"What?" Mulan asked

"Their hearts, they've been ripped out this is her magic twisted and evil."

"Really? 'Cause that's got Regina written _all _over it" Graham said

"Who do you think she learned it from?" Mary said

"We have to stop her"

"It's too late" Mulan said

"She killed them she killed them all"

"We have to stop her before she kills anyone else!"

"Hey!" Emma said drawing everyone's attention

"Look"

"There's someone under there!" Aurora cried pulling a man out from under neith a corpse.

"He's alive,"

"It's ok you're safe now" Mary said

"We'll get some water," Emma said as Mulan followed her.

* * *

After a drink of water we started to discuss what to do next

"We should find a new way home," Mary said

"I know this land well I can guide you" The stranger said Emma drew a dagger and held it to his throat

"You're not leading us anywhere until you tell us who you really are!" Emma growled and in five minutes he was tied to a tree.

"I already told you I'm just a blacksmith," the man said desperately

"Sure you are" Emma said before whistling an all to familiar growling started

"You won't talk to us maybe you'll talk to the ogres as the rip you limb from limb" Emma said

"Come on" Emma said leading them away

"You just can't leave me here like this!" The man cried

"What if he's telling the truth?" Aurora asked

"He's not," Emma said dryly

"Good for you!" The man shouted making Emma stop in her tracks

"You've bested me, I can count the amount of people who've done that on one hand"

"Is that supposed to be funny?" Emma asked as she walked back to the man

"Who are you?" Emma asked

"Killian Jones, but most people have taken to call me by my more colorful moniker, _Hook_."

"Hook" Mary repeated

"Check my satchel" Hook said

"As in _Captain Hook_?" Emma asked

"So you've heard of me" Hook said cockily

"Now would you mind cutting me free?

"Give me one good reason why I should" Emma said

"Because I know how to get you back to your world" Hook said

"How?"

"There is a compass Cora seeks it, it can get you home as long as I come along of coarse"

"And why would we take you?" Mary snapped

"Because I have arranged transport with Cora"

"Why dose captain hook want to go to Storybrooke any way?" Snow asked

"To exact revenge on the man who took my hand…"

"_Rumpelstilskin._" The sounds of the ogres got closer

"I don't know what do you say Emma?" Mary said

"I say let him at it Storybrooke would be a thousand times safer with Gold gone, make my ten times easier" Emma said

"Graham?" Mary said

"What do _you_ think?"

"I don't trust him with in an inch of his life" Graham growled.

"Oh boy" Mary muttered

"So what you're questioning my judgment?" Emma asked

"Of coarse not! I'm just saying pirates are as slippery as they come!" Graham said

"No, what you're saying is that I've lost my touch"

"For the love of God Emma I am not!"

"Who was right about Regina framing me?"

"You but-"

"No buts he's coming with us end of story" Emma snapped and cut the ropes

"Lead the way" Emma said pointing her sword at Hook's back

"Gladly" Hook said.

_**Ya'll hate me right now don't you? I hate it when Gremma fights but you know it's funny the stupid stuff that sets them off. Review!**_


	5. Are You A Saint, Or A Sinner?

When they arrived at the base of the beanstalk. First words out of Emma's mouth were

"It's a little freakier then I remember from the story"

"Reminds me of death" Mulan said

"Pretty close too it" Graham agreed

"Encouraging." Mary spat.

Well your compass awaits shall we?"

"Wait if these beans create... portals why not just pick one and go home why the compass?" Emma asked

"Because there are no more, whatever story you think you know is far from the truth" Hook said.

"There was a guy named Jack and a cow, and something about evil giants with a treasure and golden goose —or harp." Emma said

"Sounds like a lovely tale, but the truth's a little bit more gruesome." Hook said

"The giants grew the beans, but rather than use them for good, they use them to plunder all the lands. Jack and his men fought a terrible war, defeating all but one of the evil giants. The giants destroyed the beans as they died: if they couldn't have the magic then nobody could. It's really very bad form." Mary nodded

"Evil giants who made magic portal beans. Why doesn't anyone just go up and grow some more." Emma asked

"Because one of the giants survived," Hook said before then continuing on to explain only one could go up with him.

"C'mon —fight it out! Don't be afraid to, y'know, really get into it." was all he said before sitting back to watch the chaos he created.

"I'll go" Emma said

"No way!" Graham and Mary said in unison

"Send me!" Mulan said

"Hell no, if I'm not sending Emma I'm sure as hell not sending you with him." Graham said

"It's me. I'm going and I'm not going to fail." Mary stayed quiet

"You're not going to argue with me?"

"Would it do any good?" Mary asked

"No" Emma asked Mulan for any tricks in her bag that could help with a giant.

"Or Hook?" Mulan asked

"Hey!" Hook said Mulan gave Emma a bag of sleeping powder made from poppies Emma also made Mulan promise her something.

"Give me ten hours. If I'm not back, you cut it down and keep going."

"Snow won't like that." Mulan said

"That's why I'm asking you. If I don't get back, you get her home. Graham too."

"Ladies. In this world, we are slaves to time. And ours is running out. In other words, tick tock." Hook said Emma moved to join Hook.

"Emma" Emma turned to see Graham behind her

"Yes?" Graham grabbed her and kissed her passionately and Emma kissed back with equal fervor.

"Tick tock" Hook said Emma and Graham broke apart

"Be careful" Graham said

"Is that all?" Emma asked breathlessly

"No, be careful and I love you" Emma smiled in response and joined Hook.

"I was hoping it'd be you." Hook said

"Just get on with it."

"Put your hand right here." Hook instructed Emma put her hand on Hook's shoulder. He snapped the second magical cuff to her wrist.

"That's a good girl. This will allow you to climb. There are other dangers. Thankfully, you've got me to protect you." Emma glared as Hook held up his missing hand

"I can't climb one-handed, can I?" Emma handed him his hook from the bag.

"Don't think I'm taking my eyes off you for a second." Emma said

"I would despair if you did." Graham snarled in response making Hook smirk at him

"Let's go." Emma said

The two began their climb up the beanstalk.

* * *

Emma and Hook climbed the upper part of the beanstalk.

"First beanstalk?" Hook asked Emma glared

"Well, you never forget your first. You know, most men would take your silence as off-putting, but I love a challenge." Emma glared

"I'm concentrating."

"No, you're afraid. Afraid to talk – to reveal yourself. Trust me – things'll be a lot smoother if you do." Hook said

"You should be used to people not trusting you."

"Ah, the pirate thing. That fellow down there got to you didn't he? Well, I don't need you to share. You're something of an open book." Hook drawled

"Am I?"

"Quite. Let's see – you volunteered to come up here because you were the most motivated. You need to get back to a child." Hook said

"That's not perception. That's eavesdropping." Emma said

"Ah, but you don't want to abandon him the way you were abandoned."

"Was I?" Emma challenged

"Like I said, an open book."

"How would you know that?" Emma asked

"I spent many years in Neverland – home of the Lost Boys. They all share the same look in their eyes… The look you get when you've been left alone." Hook said

"Yeah, well, my world ain't Neverland." Emma said

"But an orphan's an orphan. Love has been all too rare in your life, hasn't it? You ever even been in love?"

"No. I have never been in love." Emma said

"Not even with that fellow down there? That's surprising." Emma glared but said no more.

Hook and Emma reached the top of the beanstalk, to find a giant, destitute looking castle.

"What happened here?" Emma asked

"It's where the final battle was. Give me your hand." Hook said

"What?"

"Your hand – it's cut. Let me help you."

"No, no. It's fine."

"No, it's not." Hook insisted

"So, now you're going to be a gentleman?"

"Giants can smell blood. And I'm always a gentleman." Hook said as he uncorked a bottle and poured its contents over Emma's bloody hand. She cringed in pain.

"Ah! Ow! What the hell is that?"

"It's rum. A bloody waste of it." _True to pirate form_ Emma thought Hook tied a piece of fabric around Emma's injury.

"Now here's the plan –" Hook said

"We wait for the giant to fall asleep. And when he does, we'll sneak past him into his cave. It's where the treasures are – where the compass lies."

"And then?" Emma asked

"And then we run like hell."

"I don't have time to wait for a giant to fall asleep. The powder Mulan gave us – we need to use it. We got to knock him out." Emma said

"Well, that's riskier."

"Than waiting for a giant to fall asleep when we need him to?" Emma replied sarcastically

"Point taken. Oh, you're a tough lass. You'd make a hell of a pirate." Hook said it was then Emma saw it

"Who's Milah on the tattoo?"

"Someone from long ago." Hook said

"Where is she?" Emma asked

"She's gone."

"Gold. Rumpelstilskin. He took more than your hand from you, didn't he? That's why you want to kill him." Emma said

"For someone who's never been in love, you're quite perceptive, aren't you?" Hook said

"Maybe I was, once." Emma said.

Emma, armed with the poppy powder, perched herself on top of a statue near the entrance of the castle. Hook, still on the ground, found a bone.

"You ready?" Hook asked

"Yeah." Hook banged a metal shield with the bone, the noise causing the giant to awaken. The giant exited the castle, and Emma realized that the giant was far taller than the statue she's sitting on.

"Oh, damn it." Hook began to provoke the giant with taunts as he slowly led the giant to the direction of Emma.

"Hey! You big git! Yeah, you. Huh? You want to kill a human? Huh? You want to kill a human? Well, I'm the worst human around. Come on. Come on, then! Come on, then!" When the giant leaned over to grab Hook, Emma threw the poppy powder in his face. The giant was knocked unconscious and fell to the ground. However, Hook was nowhere in sight.

"Hook? Hook!" Emma cried Hook appeared from behind the giant.

"He's out cold. I don't mean to upset you, Emma, but I think we make quite the team." He said

"Let's go steal a compass." Was Emma's reply.

* * *

Emma and Hook entered a room filled with treasures.

"They hoarded all of their greatest stolen treasures in here. Piles of jewels, and every room filled with coins." Hook said

"Let's get to it. The compass." Emma said

"What's your rush?" Hook asked

"How long do you think magic knockout powder lasts?"

"I have no clue."

"That's my rush." Emma said sharply

"Too right, lass. Come. Everything we need is right in front of us." Hook said Emma and Hook continued to explore the treasure room.

"They kill all the giant housekeepers, too? How we going to find a compass in this mess?" Emma asked

"By looking. Start searching. I wonder how much treasure we could carry down the beanstalk. …In addition to the compass, of course." Hook said when Emma shot him a dirty look. They came across a skeleton holding a sword. 'Jack' was etched into the blade.

"What the hell?"

"That… Would be Jack." Hook said

"As in Jack…"

"The giant killer."

"With that toothpick?" Emma asked in disbelief.

"Well, it packs quite a wallop. You'd be surprised." Hook went to keep walking, Emma stopped him by pulling him into her arms.

"Whoa! Whoa! Whoa!" Emma cried

"It's about bloody time." Hook said grinning seductively and holding Emma close Emma shook him off

"It's a trip wire. Quite a security system." She said they looked up to see a cage attached to the trip wire.

"Well, that's a plausible excuse for grabbing me, but next time don't stand on ceremony." Hook said

"Let's find the compass and go home. After you." Emma spat.

* * *

"So it's just…in here somewhere?" Emma asked.

"Allegedly. Give me a boost would you, love?" Hook replied

"So I can't see what you're pocketing? No way. You give me a boost." Emma snapped

"Try something new, darling. It's called trust."

"We do it side by side and fast. Who knows how long before the-" The giant's footsteps sounded in the distance.

"Someone's up. Quickly. Get under something." Hook said

The giant charged into the treasure room, the stomping caused part of the ceiling to cave in. Debris fell onto where Hook was standing.

"Hook?" Emma cried The giant then charged at Emma. He reached down to grab her.

* * *

Emma struggled in the giant's fist.

"I'm not what you think!" She cried

"You're a thief, and you poisoned me. So yeah, I'm pretty sure you're exactly what I think." Replied the giant

"No. Look, you have a compass. I need it."

"I don't care what you need." The giant tightened his grip, as Emma struggled to breathe.

"No, for my son! To save my son! Don't you have a family?" Emma gasped

"No. Because humans killed them all." Said the giant

Emma's vision began to fade, when she bit the giant's hand. He dropped her, and she ran in the direction of Jack's skeleton. She jumped over the trip wire and grabbed Jack's sword, which Emma then used to set off the trap. The cage fell onto the giant, trapping him.

"Nice security system. Efficient." Emma said she pointed the sword towards the giant's face.

"No. No! No! No! No!" The giant begged

"I can tell by your face you know what this is. Let me guess – it's dipped in some sort of poison. You have a compass. I need it."

"You're going to kill me either way. Go ahead. Kill me." The giant said

"You don't know me." Emma replied

"I know your kind. They massacred us, and destroyed our beans."

"I heard it the other way." Emma said

"That's because the victors get to tell the story." The giant said Emma poked the sword closer.

"Okay! Stop. Here." Said the giant as he slid the compass across the floor. Emma retrieved it.

"See? I'm not the bad guy." The giant said

"Maybe you are telling the truth. Doesn't really matter. I have to go. Are there any more of you?"

"No. I'm alone." Said the giant Emma spotted a shriveled looking bean attached to the giant's necklace.

"What's this? Is this a bean? Can this make a portal?"

"Not anymore. It was destroyed like the rest of them. I wear it as a reminder… A reminder that you're all killers Emma pointed the sword towards him, again.

"You're wrong." She said Emma lowered her sword and started to walk away. When her back was turned, the giant broke free from the cage. The giant grabbed a boulder that was covering a tunnel that led outside, and threw it across the room.

"Go."

"Why?" Emma asked

"Because you could've killed me, and you didn't. You get one favor. Now go, before I change my mind." Emma turned to leave, but stopped.

"Actually… I get two favors."

"What?"

"Well, the way I see it, I could've killed you twice – the poison and when you were knocked out. I didn't." Emma said

"What do you want?" Asked the giant.

* * *

Emma pulled Hook out from under the debris.

"Hook."

"You are bloody brilliant. Amazing. May I see it? The compass." Hook said Emma held out the compass for Hook to see.

"It's more beautiful than legend." Hook said suspicious, Emma withdrew her hand and pocketed the compass.

"Come. Let's go." Said Hook, Hook extended his hand to Emma, but, instead of taking it, Emma grabbed a nearby shackle and chained Hook to the wall.

"What are you doing? What are you doing?"

"Hook, I… I… I can't…"

"Emma, look at me. Have I told you a lie? I brought you here. I risked my own safety to help you. The compass is in your hand. Why do this to me now?" Hook asked

"I can't take a chance that I'm wrong about you. I'm sorry."

"You're sorry? You're sorry?! I got you here! I got you the compass!"

"I got the compass." Emma said

"Well, you're just going to leave me here to die? Have that beast to eat me, to crush my bones?" Hook asked

"He's not a beast. And you're not going to die. I just need a head start – that's all." Emma snapped, as she walked away Hook could be heard yelling after her

"Swan. Swan! Swan!"

* * *

When Emma neared the ground she shouted

"Stop!" Emma jumped down from the beanstalk. Mary Margaret and Mulan stopped fighting.

"Emma! You okay?" Mary cried

"Two earthquakes and a jump from a beanstalk. I think my brain's still rattling around a little." Emma said

"I did what you ordered, nothing more than that. Did you get it?" Mulan asked

"Yep."

"W-Where's Hook?" Asked Aurora

"He's detained. Let's go. Get your stuff. We got ten hours before he follows us."

"What? How?" Mary Margaret asked

"I got a friend looking after him till then." Mary pulled Emma aside.

"You told her to cut it down?"

"Yes. I couldn't risk-"

"We go back together. That is the only way. Do you understand?" Mary said firmly Emma hugged her friend.

"Yeah…"

"Good. Now, let's go get that dust from Cora."

"Yeah, and go home." Emma agreed Graham pulled her aside

"You're hurt!" He said

"Oh yeah, its nothing" Emma said

"Did Hook do that to you?" Graham asked

"What? No I cut myself climbing Hook bandaged it!" Emma cried

"Graham I don't know what's going on but- oh my God... you're jealous!"

"I am not!"

"Listen to me Graham no matter what happens it's you and me got that? I will not get caught up in a petty show down between you and Hook. It's you and me." Graham smiled before kissing her bandaged hand

"I can live with that."

_**AH! So much to say so little time! Ok one I think a smile is the best 'I love you' you're going to get out of Emma at this point, two where did Emma's injury go? she's up there with a bandage one minute the next it's not there! and three YAY Graham and Emma! Review!**_


	6. If Love's A Fight, Than I Shall Die,

Emma watched drowsily as Graham and Mulan discussed possible places Cora could be hiding.

"Go get Snow she needs to hear this" Mulan snapped jarring Emma awake Graham shot Mulan a dirty look as Emma scrambled to her feet.

"That's ok Emma I'll get her, you rest"

"No, no I got it" Emma said jogging over to where Mary sat staring off into space.

"What are you doing?" Emma asked as she approached

"Uh, just thinking" Mary said

"Come on Mulan and Graham have some ideas where Cora might be hiding" Emma said leading her away they hadn't been talking when they heard Aurora cry out.

"Snow! Snow!" Snow, Emma and Graham went running

"Hey, I'm here" Mary said rushing to Aurora's side

"It's ok, it's ok it was just another nightmare"

"No this time was different" Aurora insisted

"There was a little boy he- he put out the fire he talked to me"

"A little boy?" They all frowned at Aurora

"What did he say?" Emma asked

"He said… he said his name was Henry" Aurora said

Emma, Graham and Snow looked at each other.

_**I hate this chapter it's so short and I didn't have much to work with here, BUT I have a super awesome dream I can tell you about! Ok the beginging is a blur But it was me Snow, Emma and James and we were at my Aunt's house and I run out onto the back porch it's pitch black you can't see anything past the glow of the porch light and I just start screaming**_

_**Me: Graham! Graham! Graham! And Emma ad the others come out and Emma's like**_

_**Emma: Why are you screaming Graham's name he's dead? And Snow goes**_

_**Snow: Emma don't make fun of her! And then Snow and James join in yelling with me and all this time I'm screaming**_

_**Me: Graham! Are you out there? GRAHAM! and suddenly I hear someone clear their throat behind me and I turn just as Graham walks out of the shadows very much alive and I scream**_

_**Me: GRAHAM! and I jump into his arms and then I woke up my only justification there are rumors he's back in more then just flashbacks and yes, I WANT GRAHAM BACK THAT BAD! Review please!**_


	7. With My Heart On A Trigger

"The boy you saw in your dream is that him?" Emma asked showing Aurora a photo of Henry.

"Yes, that's Henry" Aurora said

"That's impossible" Emma cried

"It was a dream how could you dream of my son?"

"I have no idea," Aurora said

"Maybe it wasn't a dream Mary Margaret said

"What?"

"That room, I've been there" Mary plied

"When I told you about it you didn't say anything" Aurora said

"You were terrified I didn't want to make it worse by telling you I thought it might be real" Mary said

"A room in a dream is real?" Mulan said in disbelief

"The sleeping curse" Mary said

"It has to be I went through it Aurora went through it"

"Henry's been through it because I wouldn't believe him" Emma said

"Emma." Mary said

"Wait what?" Graham cried

"What else did you lie about?" Aurora asked

"I was- I wasn't lying, I was protecting you" Mary said Emma turned to Aurora

"What did he say? Henry in the dream"

"He just said his name and then I woke up and it was over" Aurora said

"Emma," Mary said

"It's going to be ok"

"We are so far from ok," Emma said

"Wait what happened to Henry? Why is he going through this nightmare?" Graham asked

"It's a really long story," Emma said waving his question off.

"No we have a way home now," Snow said

"We have a compass, and the wardrobe ashes are still with Cora!" Emma cried

"Any attempt to steal from her would be suicide!" Mulan said

"Not anymore" Snow said

"We can stop her"

"How?" Mulan said

"I don't know but I know someone who does… Rumpelstilskin he'll know a way" Emma's eyes widened

"Henry, we can talk to him now we can communicate"

"Wait, wait!" Aurora cried

"Oh yeah princess you're going back to sleep" Emma said.

* * *

The next day, they made camp so Aurora could sleep in order to meet with Henry again, but the camp was attacked by a corpse army Mulan and Aurora took off while Emma, Mary and Graham helped chop off zombie heads.

"Where are Mulan and Aurora?" Emma asked when they finished off their attackers they ran off to find them

"You still in one piece?" Emma asked

"Yeah pretty much" Mary said there was rustling in the bushes and Mary readied her bow then Mulan appeared

"They took her Aurora's gone," She said

As they walked through the forest a crow landed on Mary's shoulder crowed something and flew away

"What the hell was that?" Emma asked

"Cora, we have until sun down to bring her the compass or she'll kill Aurora" Mulan and Emma fought over the compass

"Give us a few hours to re-establish contact with Henry" Mary said

"How?" Graham asked Mary Margaret explained if she was exposed to Mulan's sleeping powder, it would weaken her mental defenses enough to cause her to visit the netherworld. However, Mulan was out of powder, so they traveled to the Woods of the Dead to find a poppy, from which Mulan produced more powder. Graham pulled Emma aside

"So am I going to hear the story behind Henry's sleeping curse or not?" Emma groaned

"Promise you won't hate me?" Graham frowned

"Promise"

"Ok" Emma sighed

"I was panicky I wasn't thinking straight all I wanted was for Henry to be happy so one afternoon, I went to see Regina about Henry, I told her that I was leaving town. I wanted to still be a part of Henry's life, so I would rather we would've gotten along than not. Regina then gave me a turnover as a parting gift. Later that evening, I told Henry that I was leaving, but Henry tried to get me to stay, only to have me tell him that this wasn't a story. He stared at her in disbelief, I'll never forget how confused and hurt and helpless he looked it reminded me of how little and helpless he looked when he was born I told him that all Regina had ever done was fight for him. And then Henry saw the apple turnover on the counter, he tried to convince me not to eat it and told me that he believed in me and proved it by taking a bite of the turnover. Henry collapsed after swallowing the turnover, leaving me in a state of disbelief as I attempted to revive my son." Graham was quite for a long time.

"You hate me," Emma said

"No" Graham said

"Just processing."

Meanwhile Emma expressed her regret that she failed to prevent Henry from falling under the sleeping curse, but Mary pointed out that she could have prevented Regina's curse in the first place and there was nothing to gain from finding ways to blame themselves; Emma affirmed that she blamed Regina. Mulan used the sleeping powder on Mary, and she fell into a deep sleep.

* * *

It was hot and bright oh so very hot there was flames and smoke everywhere.

"Henry!" Mary yelled suddenly the ceiling fell out across the room. Squinting through the smoke and flames she saw someone she knew.

"Charming?" She called unsure the figure turned to her. Her voice rose as she called again.

"Charming?"

"Snow!" He ran too her but was cut off by a wall of flames

"I don't understand Henry should be here," she said

"I wouldn't let him come back this is too dangerous!" James said Mary smiled

"You found me"

"And you found me" James said

"I knew you'd be here," James said to Mary Margaret

"I don't know how much time we have," she said

"Gold. He says there's a way to stop Cora, we need to stun her like we did with him"

"The quill!" Mary cried

"It wasn't the quill it was the ink," James said

"There's a jar of it in his cell where we kept him" James continued

"Get it, get it stop her and come home" James said another flare of fire.

"Charming, how are you here?" Mary asked dread rising up inside her.

"There's no way for you to be here unless-"

"I had to see you," James said

"You're in a sleeping curse" Mary said another flare of fire

"It was worth it" James said

"Now you're cursed!" She cried

"A curse you're going to break with true love's kiss" somehow he jumped the wall of fire

"Now" they went to kiss but couldn't touch each other

"No!" Mary cried

"It's a netherworld, we're not really here"

"I'm waking up!" Mary cried

"It's ok you'll get back and then you'll wake me as I woke you. You will always find me and I will always find you." James said

"Yes and we will always lose each other is that our fate?" Mary Margaret asked through tears

"No I refuse to believe that you need to have faith in us"

"I'm waking up" she said practically sobbing.

"It's ok you can do this" James said

"Charming" Mary was almost bawling

"I love you" James whispered

"I love you." Mary said as James reached for her but she was gone.

* * *

When she woke up Mary was told Emma and Graham that they needed to travel to Rumpelstilskin's cell, but then they realized that Mulan had left with the compass.

"That's mutiny in the highest degree!" Graham said

"We're screwed" Emma groaned as they went out to look for Mulan. They found Mulan and the compass

"I could have you executed for treason!" Graham snarled

"Go ahead" Mulan, said just the Aurora found the others. Aurora broke up the fight and explained that Hook released her in order to prove he can be trusted and-she suspected-because he had feelings for Emma. Graham snarled

"Graham!"

"I still don't trust him," Graham growled

"I know you don't but you and me no matter what" Emma whispered squeezing his hand before heading off to Rumpelstilskin's cell.

_**Tada!**_


	8. They Say Before You Start A War,

"Rumpelstilskin's cell, I haven't been here since before Regina's curse," Mary said

"This is where he told us you were going to be the Savior"

"He knew?" Emma asked stunned

"It was prophesied" Mary said Emma watched Graham help Mulan and Aurora search for the ink.

"The squid ink it's not here" Aurora said.

"Gold said it would be" Mary said

"Snow, remember who we're talking about" Graham said

"Was there anyone else in here with him could they have taken the ink?" Mulan asked

"No, he was kept alone visitors were forbidden he was too dangerous to allow human contact." Mary said

"How did he keep from going crazy?" Emma asked

"He didn't" Aurora said looking at a scroll

"What is that a message?" Emma asked

"Yes, and I think it's for you"

"Why would you think... that" Emma looked at the page her name was written over and over.

* * *

"What does this even mean?" Emma asked staring at the paper

"He was obsessed with you Emma you were the key to breaking the curse," Mary Margaret said

"If I ever get my hands on that imp I'm going to kill him" Graham said

"You will do no such thing!" Emma snapped Graham met her eyes

"He'll kill you Graham! I can't lose you again!"

"We've looked everywhere there's no ink in this cell," Aurora said

"Well there has to be he told David" Mary said

"You were in a Neither world maybe something got lost in translation," Emma said

"No" Mulan said suddenly

"She heard right."

"You found it!"

"In a matter of speaking, there was ink in this cell" Mulan said holding an empty jar. Suddenly Aurora activated the mechanism that sealed the enchanted cell,

"Aurora, what are you doing!" Mary cried

"Are you crazy?" Graham snapped as Cora and Hook arrived and took the compass from them. Cora revealed that she held Aurora's heart, and Hook insisted that he would not have betrayed Emma.

"You son of a bitch if I ever get my hands on you I'll kill you with your own hook!" Graham shouted

"I'd watch what you say in front of your Princess Huntsman, she might leave you for someone more… daring like me" Graham snarled as Hook flaunted the giant's dead bean, which he likened to Emma and to their former association before he left with Cora. Emma grabbed a sword and struck the bars,

"We're not going to break it down Emma it was enchanted to hold Rumpelstilskin we don't have a chance" Mary said Emma lamented that her role in breaking the curse was all part of Rumpelstilskin's plan, and that she was not a hero who could rescue them now. Mary then realized that the scroll was the same type of magical document as the spell book she watched Cora use when she was a little girl; blowing across the scroll, Mary was able to use the copies of Emma's name, which Rumplestiltskin wrote with the squid ink, as a spell to destroy the cell's door.

"Told ya" Mary said

"Good always wins" Aurora then insisted that the others tie her up and leave her,

"I can't be trusted not as long as Cora has my heart" Aurora said Mulan reluctantly agreed, but vowed to return the heart to her.

* * *

Emma saw Cora and Hook standing by a portal and Graham fire an arrow knocking the compass from their hands

"Nice shot." Emma said

"I never miss" smirked Graham

"You're not going anywhere, this portals taking us home!" Emma snapped at Cora and Hook

"The compass get it" Mary said as Emma and Mulan ran for it.

"Find it first I'll take care of them" Cora told Hook throwing a fireball at Mulan Emma clashed blades with Hook

"Good form" Hook said before knocking Emma on her back

"But not good enough" Hook slid his hook and sword down towards Emma.

"Normally I prefer to do other more enjoyable activities with a woman on her back. With my life on the line you've left me no choice, a bit of advice I jab you with my sword you will feel it you might want to quit" Hook said as Emma grabbed the compass from under neith her.

"Why would I do that? When I'm winning" Emma said showing him the compass. Emma threw Hook off her and leapt to her feet. Before punching Hook unconscious.

"Now let's go home!" She shouted Emma swung her sword at Cora who vanished in a cloud of smoke

"Emma run!" Emma, Graham and Mary ran for the portal but Cora appeared in their path throwing them back.

"Why do you want to go to Storybrooke?" Snow asked when she was on her feet again

"Because my daughter needs me, and now I'm going to give her the one thing she's always wanted your heart. Goodbye Snow." Cora reached for Mary's heart but Emma stepped in front of her.

"Emma!" Graham and Mary screamed Graham ran to help her

"You come any closer Huntsman I'll rip her heart out and crush it in front of you." Cora said Graham froze

"Emma!" She met his tear filled gaze

"It's all right Graham" Emma said tears filling her own eyes

"Everything's all right"

"I can't lose you, not again!" Graham cried

"It's going to be ok Graham" Emma said Graham searched desperately for the right words

"I love you" he said Emma let out a small laugh and smiled

"I love you too."

"You foolish girl!" Cora cried

"Don't you know? Love is weakness" she then tried to rip Emma's heart from her chest but it wouldn't come,

"No" Emma said looking Cora in the eyes

"It's _strength_" There was a pulse of magic and Cora was thrown back rendered unconscious.

"Emma!" Graham and Mary ran to her

"What was that?" She asked freaked out

"That. Is a great subject for discussion. When we get home!" Mary cried as the three raced to the portal all three gripped the compass Graham was looking at her like he was just seeing her for the first time.

"What?" Emma asked he crashed his lips on hers

"I love you _so_ much" he whispered Emma smiled

"I love you too"

"Ready?" Snow asked Emma and Graham nodded and with that the three jumped.

* * *

Emma pulled herself out of the well Mary Margaret and Graham behind her.

"_Mom_?" Emma looked up

"Henry!" She cried

"Mom!" Her son ran into her arms

"I missed you!" Emma cried clutching Henry tightly

"I missed you too"

"I missed you so much!" Emma was close to tears nothing felt better then holding her son in her arms.

"What's going on what happened?" Mary asked

"She saved you she saved both of you" Henry cried

"I think you mean all of us" Graham said Henry looked up

"Sheriff Graham!" He cried

"Hello Henry, you've gotten taller since I saw you last" Graham chuckled Henry broke free of Emma and threw his arms around the former sheriff nearly knocking him backwards

"You're back! You're alive!" Henry cried as Emma turned to Regina

"Thank you" she said

"You're welcome" Regina said

"Are you ok?" Red asked running up to them and hugging Mary

"Where's my husband? I need to find him!" Mary Margaret said and with that they headed off to find David.

* * *

When they arrived at Gold's pawnshop Mary ran to David who was asleep.

"Is he…?" Emma asked

"No" Mary said before kissing him there was a pulse of magic and David sat up gasping

"You. You did it" He smiled

"Did you ever doubt I would?' Mary asked

"No" they kissed again

"Though the burning red room did give me pause." Mary laughed and they kissed again Graham snaked an arm around Emma's waist as she laid her head on his shoulder.

* * *

Emma found Gold in a back room away from everyone

"We need to talk," she said

"Yes, I believe apologize are in order"

"No. No apologize necessary I understand why you wanted to keep Cora out of here."

"Just remind me never to bet against you in the future Ms. Swan."

"It's not really a bet when the game is rigged is it?" Emma said

"To what exactly are you referring?"

"Your scroll I saw it in your cell, you wrote my name again, and again and again."

"Just wanted to make sure it would stick" Gold said nonchalantly

"The ink was there all the time you could have gotten out"

"I was exactly where I wanted to be, you needed to find that so all of this could occur"

"You created the curse Gold, you made me the savior, so everything I've ever done is exactly what you wanted me to do."

"I created the curse dearie but I didn't make you, everything you've done, you've done yourself."

"So you don't know."

"Know what?"

"Cora… Tried to rip my heart out, but she couldn't. She was blasted back by something inside me, by… By…"

"By magic. Whatever that was, I didn't do that. You did."

* * *

Emma returned to see Henry hugging Regina.

"It's all right he's thank her for saving us" Graham whispered

"You've been eavesdropping?" Emma hissed

"Duh. I don't trust her with Henry for a second."

"I don't either" Emma and Graham went over to Mary and David.

"Emma." Mary Margaret squeezed her hand.

"Emma. Looks like we have some catching up to do." David said glancing at Graham

"You have no idea." Emma said

"How about dinner at Granny's? On me." Ruby said

"As long as it's not Chimera, I'm in."

"I second that" Graham whispered

"Hey, kid. You hungry?" Emma asked

"Yeah." Henry walked over and turned to Regina

"I'll see you later." He said and then they walked out of the shop towards Granny's one big happy family.

_**Last night was EPIC only thing that could make it better is Graham. I rewatched "The Heart Is A Lonely Hunter" AKA the most DEPRESSING ONCE EVER! the other night I started bawling and whimpering "I'm sorry Graham I'm SO sorry" EMOTIONAL HELL! and then last night the arrow came into the shot and I was praying "Please be Graham, please be Graham" It was Snow don't get me wrong I love Snow but REALLY!? REVIEW!**_


	9. You Better Know What You're Fighting For

When they arrived at Granny's the room fell silent at the sight of Graham. Emma reached for Graham's hand and intertwined their fingers, soon they were squished into a booth munching on French fries, hamburgers and chugging hot chocolate and cinnamon with extra whipped cream like they were starving.

"So much better than Kimara!" Emma said

"Agreed" laughed Graham Emma smiled it was good to be home.

"I have a question" Henry said

"About what Henry?" Mary Margaret asked watching the young boy intently

"Not for you Grandma, at least not right now," Henry quickly amended

"For My mom and Sheriff Graham" Emma smiled

"Sure kid, what's up?"

"Now that you're back, and Sheriff Graham is back..." Henry paused.

"Henry what is it?" Graham asked

"You can ask your mother and I anything"

"Are you two dating?" Henry asked this took Emma aback.

"Um... well... would you be ok if we were?" Emma asked

"Your asking for a ten year old's blessing?" David asked amused Emma fixed David with a sharp look.

"Yeah, I wouldn't mind if you two were dating" Henry said

"So... are you?" Emma and Graham looked at each other.

"Lets just say that... that Graham will be around a lot more" Emma said smiling

"That's not an answer!" Henry frowned

"Well it's as good of an answer as you're going to get" Emma said as Graham squeezed her hand under the table. Just then Henry yawned loudly

"I think it's time to go home" Emma said smirking

"I'm not sleepy though!" Henry whined

"Come on kid" Emma said sheparding Henry out of the diner as Ruby paid. Graham paused outside the diner unsure

"Graham, you ok?" Emma asked when she saw him.

"I'm uh... I'm uh going to check into Granny's I kind of doubt I still have my apartment." Graham said sheepishly

"Ok... see you tomorrow?" Emma asked

"It's a date" Graham smiled there was a pause and then Graham kissed Emma's lips sweetly, (only succeeding in making Emma hungry for more instead of being chaste.)

"I knew it!" Henry cried Graham smiled one last time before vanishing down the street towards the Bed & Breakfast.

* * *

The next morning Emma dragged Graham and Henry grocery shopping with her. Graham chuckled as Henry was showing them his swordsmanship skills with a stick.

"Huntsman, I Prince Henry The Nobel, son of Princess Emma the Savior, challenge you to a duel!" Henry said in a false deep voice.

"Prince Henry The Nobel?" Emma frowned

"Yeah, every prince has a title" Henry said

"Really? Name one."

"Prince Fredrick the Conquer, Prince Philip The Warrior, Prince Eric-"

"Prince Eric?"

"Yeah, Prince Eric The Seafarer. " Henry said Emma shook her head

"Are we going to duel or not?' graham laughed Henry smirked

"En garde!"

Finally after hours of schlepping around Storybrooke getting ingredients for tacos they arrived back at their apartment.

"I'm uh… going to take off" Graham said

"Awww!" Henry whined

"I'll see both of you later at the party" Graham said ruffling Henry's hair and kissing Emma's cheek. And then he was gone, Emma unlocked the door and let Henry and herself in

"Hey! Guess what? Taco shells were on sale." Henry cried

"Apparently, tacos? Not a big item in the Enchanted-" Henry and Emma both paused when they saw Mary Margaret and David in bed.

"What are you guys still doing in bed? It's the middle of the afternoon." Henry asked oh thank God for the innocence of kids!

"The trip back was tiring, and I needed to rest." Mary Margaret said

"And I needed to… Help her rest." David fumbled

"Uh, let's… Let's go make the tacos. We have to make a lot, because there's going to be a ton of people at Granny's welcome back party tonight." Emma said, Henry headed to the kitchen,

"We thought you were going to be back later." Snow whispered

"Yeah, well, we weren't. So maybe next time, you could put a tie on the door, or send a text, or… You know what? I'm… I'm… Going to go make some tacos." Emma said numbly going to join Henry.

"It's impressive that we can still provide her with a few traumatic childhood memories at this stage of the game." David said.

* * *

That night the citizens of Storybrooke gathered at Granny's Diner for a welcome home celebration. Emma, Henry, David and Mary Margaret entered. Everyone cheered, and Ruby rushed towards Mary Margaret for a hug.

"I wasn't worried a bit." She said

"I can tell."

"Oh, we all missed you." Archie said as the two of them hugged. Emma presented Granny with a tray of tacos.

"Tacos. I cannot tell you the relief of cooking something that I didn't have to kill first." Emma smiled as she scanned the crowd for Graham

"Don't I know it. Meat loaf back home? What a bitch." Granny said noticing Emma's gaze

"Go get him sherrif" Emma flushed scarlet before she was handed a drink.

"I just wanted to, uh, thank you all for joining us tonight." David began

"Mary Margaret and I – we have a saying… That we will always find each other. And, while I believe that with all my heart, I'd like you all to raise your glasses and join me when I say… Here's to not having to look for a while. To Mary Margaret and Emma!" Everyone clinked glasses and cheered. Emma spotted Graham across the room smriking at her, just then Regina entered the dinner with a casserole dish.

"Sorry I'm late." She said Leroy grabbed a knife.

"What is she doing here?" He demaned

"I invited her." Emma said Mary Margaret took Emma to the side along with David, Graham followed.

"When did you invite her?" Graham asked

"You and Henry were getting taco shells" Emma replied

"We're celebrating today because of Regina. She helped us get home. No matter what she did in the past, we owe her our thanks now."

"Didn't you think to tell us about it?" Mary Margaret asked

"I did, but you two were a little busy this afternoon." Emma said

"Do I want to know?"

"Nope."

"Emma, she tried to kill us – yesterday!" Mary Margaret said

"No, she didn't. She's trying to change for Henry. He believes in her. And, right now, that's enough for me. I couldn't have changed if I wasn't given a chance, so… She gets one, too." Graham intertwined their fingers. Mary Margaret shook her head and led David away giving Emma a chance to talk to Graham alone,

"David's my new deputy but there's enough money in my budget for one more… There's dental" Graham smirked

"I always knew you were in it for to dental" He chuckled

"So how 'bout it?" Emma asked

"Are you offering me my job back?" Graham asked

"Not a chance in hell, I've gotten attached to the badge" Graham chuckled

"Alright, when do I start?"

"Tomorrow, nine o'clock don't be late." Emma smiled

* * *

Later in the evening, the party was winding down. People had split off into groups to talk, while Regina sat alone in one of the booths. She grabbed her coat and decided to leave. Emma saw Regina exit, and followed her outside.

"Archie made a cake. You don't want to stay for a piece?" She asked

"I'm fine, thank you." Regina said

"Okay." Emma turned to go back inside, Graham was probably looking for her by now.

"Thank you." The words made Emma turn back

"You just said that."

"F-For inviting me." Regina clarified

"Henry wanted it. I'm glad you guys got to spend some time together." Emma said truthfully

"Me, too. I'd like to see him more. Maybe you'd consider letting him stay over some time. I… I have his room just… Just waiting for him."

"Oh… I'm… I'm not sure that's best." Emma said softly

"Because you know so much about parenting in the five minutes you've been with him. Talk to David. At least he took care of him while you were away. Like I did, during the ten years you were away the first time." Regina yelled

"Okay. Thanks for coming." Emma said angrily, she turned to leave, but Regina stopped her.

"No, wait. I'm sorry. I… I'm… I'm sorry. Snapping at you – I shouldn't have done that. Will you accept my apology?"

"Okay. You're right. Archie said you were trying to change. And, well, you are." Emma said

"Dr. Hopper said I was trying?" Regina asked

"He said you came to see him. That you're trying not to use magic, that you're trying to be a better person. You understand, I was hesitant to invite you. I asked him, and he thought it was a good idea." Emma said she could see Graham heading their way out of the corner of her eye.

"Thank you. It was. I should be going." Regina left the diner and started to walk home.

"Emma?" Graham finally made it outside

"I'm fine Graham" Emma said

"What did she say to you?" He asked

"It was nothing"

"It didn't _look_ like nothing" Graham frowned

"Graham, I'm fine let's just go back inside and enjoy what's left of the party" Emma said softly

"I don't trust her" Graham said glaring down the street after Regina

"I thought you didn't trust her with Henry" Emma said arching an eyebrow at him

"I don't trust her with you either… not for a second." Emma blushed and kissed him sweetly.

* * *

The next morning Emma, Graham and Henry were having breakfast at Granny's.

"So, what was it like? Over there?" Henry asked

"Well, let's see. There were ogres, the dead rising, people trying to kill us. And…more ogres." Emma said

"You're forgetting giants, beanstalks, magic compasses, magic and true love" Graham smirked

"Awesome." Henry smirked

"Kid, we got to work on your sense of awesome. Come on. It's time for school. I'll walk you to the school bus." Emma said

"It's okay. I can go on my own." Henry said

"I know that you can. That doesn't mean that you should." Emma countered

"David let me."

"Well, I'm not David."

"You used to let me." Henry pointed out

"Well, I am not me. I'm walking you, because that's what mothers do. And I'm doing it." Emma said before turning to Graham

"I'll see you in five?"

"It's a date"

"Ok seriously! Are you guys dating?" Henry cried as he and Emma left the diner, once outside they are greeted by a distressed Pongo.

"Hey, Pongo. It's okay. It's okay." Henry said

"Where's Archie?" Emma asked searching for the dogs owner. Ruby bolted out of the diner followed by Graham

"Emma, something's wrong." Ruby said

"How do you know? Never mind. The wolf thing. You know what? Eleven is old enough to walk to the bus stop. I'll pick you up later." Emma told Henry

"Okay." Henry left and Pongo ran off,

"Any qualms about starting work early?" Emma asked Graham

"Not at all" Graham said as Pongo led the three of them to the door of Archie's office, which was slightly ajar.

"Archie?" Emma called they entered the office and spotted Archie lying on the floor.

"Archie? Oh, hell." Emma cried as she and Graham rushed to his side.

"What? What is it?" Ruby cried

"Archie…" Emma checked for a pulse, but found nothing.

"Emma?" Emma met Graham's eyes and shook her head

"No… No…" Ruby whimpered

"Who would do this?" Emma wondered out loud

"I think I know." Ruby said numbly.

* * *

Regina was sitting in the interrogation room at the Sheriff's station. Emma, Graham and David entered, while Mary Margaret watched through the glass.

"Glad to see the Sheriff's station's now a family business. And that our trusty sheriff Graham is back. Why am I here?" Regina said

"You know why you're here. Because of Archie." Emma said

"Oh, it's now against the law to get into an argument with someone?" Regina asked

"It is if you go to their office later that night and kill them." David said smoothly

"Archie's dead?"

"Stop it, Regina. Ruby saw you going into his office last night." David said

"Then she's lying. I was home all evening. After everything I've done to change, to win Henry back, why would I toss it all away now? And, if I did and I was going to kill Archie, you would never know it. The fact that he's dead and you caught me shows sloppiness." Regina said

"I'll admit it's not your usual MO" Graham said

"But you've changed it up before"

"You've been caught before. Come on, Emma. Who do you think's lying –Ruby, or her? She's incapable of change, no matter how many times we've given her the chance. Why should this time be any different?" David said

* * *

Emma, Graham and David joined Mary Margaret outside of the interrogation room.

"So what do we do with her now? Mary Margaret asked

"Lock her up." David said dryly

"We can't lock her up, because she didn't do it." Emma said

"You really believe her?" David seemed shocked

"I watched her when we told her Archie was dead. She didn't know." Emma said

"Emma, I know that you want to believe that Regina can change for Henry, but-" Mary Margaret never got to finish her sentence

"I know what I saw. Look at her in there. The old Regina would've reduced this building to ashes. That's a woman who wants to change. She just wants everyone else to see it. I know that look. I know her. I believe her."

"She tried to kill us!" Graham cried

"With all due respect, you don't know her like we do." David said

"Maybe that's the problem. I know in your kingdom, she was the Evil Queen. But here, she's Regina. And I'm still the Sheriff, and I say she's innocent until proven guilty." Emma said

"So… Uh, what do you suggest we do?" Mary Margaret asked

"Let her go."

"Emma, sh-"

"We let her go, and then we find the truth." Emma said firmly

* * *

Later they all were searching for evidence in Archie's office. David was looking through a filing cabinet for Regina's file.

"Huh. Regina's file –it's empty." He said

"So she did it. She killed the kindest soul in this town. A man who only cared about helping."

"Let's not lose our heads just yet, there are a number of people who could've done this" Graham said

"I promise we'll find whoever really did this." Emma sighed

"Isn't it time you admit we already have? Regina had a fight with Archie, Ruby saw her outside last night, and now, her file is empty. That's… That's a lot of evidence." David pointed out

"Maybe that's the point." Graham turned to Emma

"You got something?"

"What do you mean?" David asked

"Well, I don't know how it is in fairy tale land, but in the real world, it's usually hard to find evidence. But this has been way too easy. Unless, someone wants us to find evidence."

"What? So you think she was framed?" Mary Margaret asked

"Well, it wouldn't be the first time that happened in this town." Emma spat dryly

"Who would want to frame her?" David asked

"That's a long list, present company included."

"Yeah. But there's only one name on that list that would resort to killing to get what they want."

* * *

They rushed to Mr. Gold's pawnshop, only to be greeted by the devil himself

"Ah… Nothing warms the heart more than a family reunited. You have your mother's chin, Miss Swan." The imp smirked

"We know that you killed him." Emma said

"And your father's tact." Graham bristled next to Emma

"Someone's dead?" They all turned to the brunette woman standing next to the imp

"Dr. Hopper." Emma explained

"Why on earth would you think I had anything to do with that?" The imp asked

"Because all the evidence points to Regina." Emma spat

"And she's not possibly capable of doing something so vile?"

"It's a frame job." Emma said

"It wouldn't be the first time you used someone to try to hurt her." Mary Margaret said

"Nice to see your memory's still intact, dearie. But this time, I'm afraid I'm going to have to disappoint you. It wasn't me." Gold said

"Why should we believe you?"

"Because I can prove it. Ask the witness."

"No one was there." Emma said

"Well, that's not strictly true now, is it?"

* * *

David went and found Pongo and led him into the shop. Mr. Gold went to pet him.

"Hey, boy. Good boy. Good boy, good boy."

"I, uh… I didn't know you were such a dog person." The brunette smiled

"Well… A long time ago, in another life, I got to know a sheepdog or two." Rumpelstilskin replied

"That's fascinating. But unless you speak dog, how is Pongo going to tell us anything?" Emma said

"Through magic, of course. It won't allow us to communicate, but it will allow us to… Extract his memories." Gold explained

"_Extract?_"

"You don't have to worry. He won't feel a thing." Gold promised

"Why should we trust you? Couldn't you just as easily use magic to fool us?" Emma asked

"Because I'm not going to be the one using magic –you are." Graham stiffened next to Emma

"Me? How?"

"You have it within you. Told me so yourself. You witnessed it, didn't you?"

"Emma, you don't have to do this." Mary Margaret said

"If it tells us something about Archie's death, then so be it." Mr. Gold took a dream catcher out of one of the cupboards and held it up.

"Do you know what this is?" He asked

"A dream catcher."

"Well… It's capable of catching so much more." He slowly ran the dream catcher along Pongo's back, which caused it to start glowing a bright yellow.

"What is that?"

"Memories. Now, Miss Swan. You show us how." Gold said

"How? It's just a jumble." Emma said

"Will it. Will it, and we shall all see." The imp said Emma took the dream catcher and held it in front of her. She concentrated on the jumbled swirl in the middle of the dream catcher, but nothing happened.

"I can't."

"Yes, you can." The imp pushed Emma briefly closed her eyes, which caused the jumble to transform into an actual image. In the dream catcher, Pongo's memories of Regina entering Archie's office played.

"Emma… You're doing it." David said stunned

"Regina." Emma muttered the memory got to the part where Regina grabbed Archie's neck. Mary Margaret, horrified, turned away. Having seen enough, Emma dropped the dream catcher and let it fall to the floor.

"You were right all along." Emma said numbly

"I'm sorry, Emma."

* * *

Emma rushed out of the shop, with Graham, David and Mary Margaret trailing behind.

"Emma! Wait. Where are you going?"

"To get Regina." Emma said

"Well, can we talk about this?" Mary Margaret asked

"What's there to talk about? She killed Archie, now she's got to pay."

"Emma, how do you plan on doing that? She has her powers back here." Mary Margaret said

"Yeah, well, you just saw what happened. So do I." Emma spat

"Yeah. You have something, but you didn't even know what the hell to do with it. And now, you're going to go take on the most powerful woman in town?" David cried

"Excuse me. Weren't you all the ones who've been pushing on the 'it's Regina' kick the whole time? You should be happy you were right." Emma cried

"We may be right, but I also know that going after her without a plan is a mistake."

"It's suicide Emma," Graham said

"You can't go after her, not this way, not like this"

"So what do we do?"

"Even if the dwarves construct a cell to hold her, we need a way to contain her magic until then." David said

"Fairy dust. Leroy said they were processing a new batch of it." Mary Margaret said

"Will that stop her power?"

"It has before. The problem is, she'll see us coming." David said

"Leave that to me. Trust me –we're locking her up." Emma said.

* * *

Emma knocked on Regina's door, while David, Graham and Mary Margaret stood behind her. Regina answered.

"Miss Swan. I assume you're here to apologize."

"I saw you do it." Emma said

"What?" Regina asked

"I saw it. You choked the life out of Archie." Emma said

"What are you talking about? How is that even possible?"

"Magic." David replied

"You-"

"I saw what happened, and it was you."

"_Gold._" Regina snarled

"He helped you. You're going to trust him, of all people, when he's probably the one behind this?" The mayor demanded

"We didn't trust him. That's why _Emma_ used magic instead." Mary Margaret said

"You can use magic… The saviour. Of course. Well, I can only assume he warned you, then."

"About what?"

"That magic always comes with a price." Regina said

"Yeah? Well, that's a price we're both going to pay." Emma told her

"How's that?"

"Henry. He believed in you. His heart's going to break. That's both our prices."

"No. I will not let you poison Henry against me." Regina said panicked

"It's an interesting word choice, since you already did." The three of them started to leave but Regina followed them down the walkway.

"I want to see him. He deserves to hear my side of the story! He's my son!" Regina cried Emma whirled on Regina angrily

"He's not! He's mine! And, after this, you're not getting anywhere near him! Do it!" Mother Superior appeared from behind a tree and fired a blast of blue magic at Regina. However, she saw it coming in time and stopped it.

"Did you really think that would work again?" She casually tossed the magic orb on the ground near David and Mary Margaret before turning on Emma.

"You… You will not keep my son from me." Regina magically threw Emma backwards down the walkway.

"Emma!" Graham cried as he ran to help her up.

"So much for fairy dust. Maybe some of your newfound magic can save you now." Regina sneered

"I don't need it. I already won. There is no way Henry will swallow your lies about Archie now. You can pretend all you want, but we know how you are, and who you will always be." Defeated, Regina magically disappeared in a puff of purple smoke.

* * *

Later they all were waiting near the bus stop

"Henry's bus is going to be here any minute." Emma said wringing her hands

"You can do this." Mary Margaret encouraged

"Tell my son that someone he loved was killed by someone else he cares about? I don't know if I can. Yeah, I don't think I can do any of this. This is like real parent stuff. How can I be a parent if I never was one?" Emma cried

"I know. I've been asking myself the same question." David said softly

"Oh, no. You guys don't have to… It-It's different." Emma said

"No, it isn't. And yes, we have to. We can figure it out. So can you." Mary Margaret

"You don't know me. You don't know what I was before Storybrooke. And trust me, I was not parent material."

"Yeah, but we know who you are since you've been here." David said

"What if I revert? Regina did." Emma cried

"You're not going to. And the Emma I know was great with Henry."

"I was his parent for five minutes." Emma cried

"And I was yours for five minutes, too, but things are different now –for all of us. We don't have to go through any of it alone. We're _family_." They saw Henry get off the bus.

"I can't do this" Emma said panicking

"Emma, look at me" Graham said looking into her eyes

"You are a _great _mother, Henry could ask for no better. I know you can do this." Emma let out a big breath

"You're right" and with that Emma walked over by herself to meet Henry.

"Emma. I told you I could walk myself." Henry said

"I know. Something happened, and… I want you to hear it from me first." Emma said

"What is it?" Henry asked

"Come here." Emma led Henry to a bench where the two of them sat down to talk. Graham, Mary Margaret and David watched as Emma broke the news to Henry. Henry, looking upset, hugged Emma.

"They're going to be ok" Graham said, and he meant it.

_**YAY I finished... and now I have to write the new chapter after the show tonight... crap! *Sigh* Review!**_


	10. Well Baby, You Are All That I Adore,

Later that week several of the Storybrooke residents were gathered around Archie's casket and tombstone. It read 'Archibald Hopper – Friend and Conscience'. Mary Margaret gave a eulogy to the crowd.

"Some of us knew him as Archie. Others, as Jiminy. But we all knew him as a true friend." Snow began

"And though, he may now be gone, he will always live on inside of us. Reminding us to be our best selves, to do the right thing, to always fight for what we believe in. So, we shouldn't think of today as goodbye, just as a way of saying… Archie, we'll be listening." Marco walked up to the tombstone and laid Archie's umbrella against it. Graham's arms tightened around Emma's waist.

"I miss you so much, my friend. Well, at least… You are in a better place." Marco said before they all dispersed.

Back at Mary Margaret's apartment, Henry was brooding on his bed. Emma entered the room with a pop tart on a plate.

"Hey, kid. You hungry? I managed to wrangle up a pop tart." Emma said

"No, thanks." Henry muttered dejected Emma headed back to the living room, where Mary Margaret and the rest of the funeral attendees were gathered.

"Well, that went well."

"Emma, you're doing all you can do." Mary Margaret said

"That's what makes me feel awful." Emma said

"Give it time" Graham whispered wrapping his arms around Emma's waist and kissing her hair as Leroy approached them

"Ladies? The dwarves have been thinking. We have to ask – when do we go back?" He asked

"Back? Where?"

"The Enchanted Forest. Our home." Leroy said

"You want to go back?" Mary Margaret asked shocked

"We fought really hard to get here." Emma said

"But with what Regina did to Archie, Storybrooke ain't as safe as we thought." Leroy said

"We're going to find her. There's only so many places she can hide."

"We've dealt with her before, we'll do it again." Mary Margaret said

"But it's not just her. The curse is broken. There's a whole world full of people beyond the town line that don't know who or what we are. Ever think of what might happen if one of them were to come pay us a visit?" Leroy asked

"He's right. What if they see, you know, magic? Like a girl turning into a wolf, for example? Folks weren't exactly understanding back in our world." Ruby said

"Okay, let's not worry about 'what ifs'. No one is here." Emma said

"Yet. Maybe they come, maybe they don't. But that doesn't change the fact that while we might enjoy things like penicillin, we're a bit homesick."

Later David and Mary Margaret were washing dishes at the apartment while Graham sat with Henry. They saw Henry sitting on his bed and calling someone.

"Who's he calling?" David whispered as Mary Margaret picked up the other line. The recording on Archie's office phone was faintly heard.

"You've reached the office of Archibald Hopper. I'm sorry I can't take your call right now. I'm either with a patient-"

"Or dead." Henry said bitterly Henry hung up. And David sat next to him on the bed.

"It's okay, buddy. Things will get better, I promise. You just…got to hang in there."

"Doesn't feel that way." Henry muttered

"I know. I know." Pongo suddenly entered through the front door and rushed over to where Henry was sitting.

"Pongo!" Henry cried

"How did he get in here?" Mary Margaret said surprised

"I brought him." Emma said as she came in

"Marco and I had a chat. Archie knew how much Henry loves this dog. We decided he should have him. That is, if you're up for taking care of him, Henry."

"Yeah, I am!" Henry cried. It was then they all saw the trail of mud brought in by Pongo.

"Henry, why don't you take Pongo outside and clean him up?" Emma suggested

"Okay. Come on. Come on, boy! Come on! Let's go! Come on, boy." Henry said leading Pongo out. Graham kissed Emma's cheek

"Alright, look. I know that there's a lot to work out logistically," Emma said to Mary Margaret

"But-"

"No, no, no. I think giving Pongo to Henry is a great idea. It's just, four people and a Dalmatian in this loft. Things might get a little-"

"Cramped. I know. We'll get creative." Emma said

"Or… We could get our own place."

"You want to do what?" Emma cried

"You want to move out?" Shouted David

"Whoa! I… It's just a suggestion." Mary Margaret said

"After twenty-eight years, isn't this what we've all been waiting for? To be together under the same roof?" Emma cried

"Yes! I just… Imagined a bigger roof. …With turrets. Being here in Storybrooke, we have a chance at a fresh start. Let's take it."

"She's got a point," Graham

"There are no third chances in life, lets not waste this new lease on life."

Later, at Mary Margaret's apartment, Henry was drawing at the table, while Pongo lay near his feet. Emma and Graham entered.

"You plotting your escape from Shawshank, kid?" Emma asked when she saw his drawing

"No, they're blueprints. I had some ideas for what to do if David and Mary Margaret move out. Look." Henry said showing his drawing

"You want to make Mary Margaret's room an armory?" Emma said

"Yeah. You know, for weapons and stuff. To protect us – from Regina." Emma looked sadly at Graham.

"She's not going to hurt you. I'm not going to let her." Emma told Henry

"She hurt Archie. What if she wants to take me back?" Henry pointed out

"That's not going to happen." There was a knock on the door, which caused Pongo to become agitated.

"Pongo? What is it?" Emma asked Emma answered the door and discovered Archie – alive.

"Archie…"

"Hi." The man smiled

"What happened?"

"It was Cora. She kidnapped me." Archie explained

"Archie?" Henry cried rushing to see him

"Henry. Oh!" Henry and Archie embraced.

"Oh, it's alright. I'm fine. I'm fine." Archie said

"Henry. We were wrong. Regina didn't do it." Emma said

"I knew it. Maybe we should let her know." Henry said.

"Yeah. But something tells me, either way, we're going to pay the price." Emma said looking at Graham, there would be hell to pay.

_**YAY! I Updated FINALLY! Review!**_


	11. If Love Is What You Need,

Late that night Emma and her deputies got called out to the town line. Emma radioed in the scene,

"I'm at the town line. Two people down, maybe three. There's a car, pretty banged up with Pennsylvania plates. – What's going on?" She asked Gold

"She crossed over the line. She doesn't remember." Gold explained as Mary Margaret and Graham helped Belle onto her feet. Emma spotted Hook and went over to him.

"Hey, beautiful. Here, I didn't think you'd notice. Aah!" Hook flinched in pain

"I think your ribs are broken." Emma said

"Oh, that must be why it hurts when I laugh." Hook said

"Did you see his face? His one true love, gone in an instant! Just like Milah, Crocodile… When you took her from me." Hook said getting to his feet.

"But you took her first." Snarled Gold as he attacked Hook.

"Aah!"

"Gold, are you insane?!" Emma cried

"Yes, I am!"

"You can't do that!"

"I can if you let me go." Gold said

"You don't want her to see that."

"I'm a stranger to her." Gold spat

"Murder is a bad first impression." Emma cried

"What would Belle want you to do?" David reasoned, just then the paramedics arrived

"Over here! No! Him! Take care of him. He can wait." Emma said

"What?" Graham asked

"There's someone in there." Emma said opening the driver's side door.

"Do you know this guy?"

"I've never seen him before." Mary Margaret said

"That's because he drove into town." David said

"From the outside?" Cried Graham

"Looks like the world just came to Storybrooke."

* * *

At the hospital

"Dr. Whale, please report to the E.R." could be heard over the P.A. system

"I don't know what's going on." Belle said scared

"Car versus pedestrian. Chest trauma from the wheel. Pedestrian's got contusions, broken ribs. Go to X-ray. Pedestrian first." A EMT reported

"Hide him." Emma told a nurse who was working with Hook

"What?"

"Find a room and hide him." Suddenly they all heard Mr. Gold's voice

"Belle, what's going on?"

"Get him out of here!" David shouted

"No, what's happening? Belle!"

"I'd like to know that myself." David spat

"Belle! Belle!"

"Everybody, calm down. Mr. Gold. Everything will be fine. She's in good hands here. I promise." Dr. Whale said stopping the chaos.

* * *

Emma strutted into Hook's hospital room, she had made Graham wait outside so he wouldn't kill him.

"Where's Cora?"

"What?" Hook went to move but found he was handcuffed to the bed.

"Again? You're really into this, aren't you?" He flinched

"Damn, that hurts."

"Told you. You cracked a few ribs." Emma said

"Where's Cora?"

"You look good, I must say, all 'where's Cora?' in a commanding voice. Chills." He said

"What you didn't bring in your Huntsman?"

"Don't need to, Graham would smoke your ass, and besides, I can take care of myself. You have all sorts of sore places. I can make you hurt." Emma lunged making Hook cry out in pain as he moved.

"I have no idea where Cora is." Hook said

"She has her own agenda. Let's talk about something I am interested in… my hook. May I have it back? Or is there another attachment you'd prefer?"

"You're awfully chipper for a guy who just failed to kill his enemy, then got hit by a car." Emma said

"Well, my ribs may be broken, but… everything else is still intact, which is more than can be said for other bad days I've had. Plus I did some quality damage to my foe."

"You hurt Belle." Emma said

"I hurt his heart. Belle's just where he keeps it. He killed my love. I know the feeling." Emma smirked

"Keep smilin', buddy. You're chained down. He's on his feet, immortal, has magic, and you hurt his girl. If I were to pick dead guy of the year? I'd pick you." Emma sauntered out of the room to find Graham chuckling to himself.

"What?" Emma asked

"Nothing," Graham chuckled Emma looked at Graham. And then back at the room before returning to Graham,

"Oh. My. God! You're _enjoying_ this!" Emma cried

"No!" Graham cried Emma glared at him.

"Ok maybe a little, but the pirate's got what's coming to him!"

"Oh really?"

"Yeah! No one flirts with my girl and gets away with it!" Emma's eyebrows hit her hairline.

"Your girl?" Graham visibly paled. Emma laughed

"I think I like being your girl."

* * *

Mary Margaret and company had gathered in the lobby of the hospital with the driver's cell phone.

"We've got to get into his phone." Leroy cried

"Let me guess another pass code." David said

"You can't guess. There are a million possible combinations." Mary Margaret cried

"Ten-thousand." Ruby said

"Ten-thousand."

"Leroy, can you get it open or something? Hack it?" David asked

"Well, you do understand that computer hacking and pickaxe hacking are different." Leroy replied as Emma and Graham arrived.

"Here, let me try. I have a thing." Emma said taking the phone from them

"And we do know something. There was stuff in his car –rental agreement, maps, receipts. His name is Greg Mendell. Now, let's see…" Emma broke into the phone and began to root through it. She found several phone numbers and pictures of Greg.

"Pictures of him alone at a bunch of Eastern Seaboard tourist locations, a LinkedIn account, and he tweets pictures of his food. I'll keep looking, but I think what we have here is a well-documented, real-life ordinary Joe. Or Greg."

"So, whatever's kept random people from stumbling into Storybrooke for the last twenty-eight years-" Ruby began

"Is gone." Mary Margaret said

"Anyone could drive in. Why are my instincts telling me that's a bad thing?" David asked

"Cause you've seen E.T., or Splash, or any other movie where they find something magical and study it to death. Think what'd they do to a werewolf." Leroy replied, Ruby shot him a look.

"Oh, and his friends and family? They're going to come looking for him soon." Mary Margaret pointed out

"Let's try not to overreact." Emma said

"Leroy's right. We don't need outsiders here." David said

"Hook says he doesn't know where Cora is, and God knows what she's going to do. With other people coming here, that's not going to be good for anyone." Emma said glancing at Graham

"We need to find Regina – tell her we know she was framed." Mary Margaret cried

"I've been tracking her. No luck. She's gone underground." Ruby said

"But what if Cora finds her first? I don't want to think about the damage those two would do together. This could not have come at a worse time."

"We're doomed" said Graham

"It's okay. The guy's being patched up right now. He'll probably be on his way home by morning. And we are not doomed." Emma said firmly

"Not quite." They all turned to Dr. Whale,

"He's bleeding into his chest cavity. It's not a full flood, you know. But, pretty soon, he'll be drowning in his own blood."

"So make it stop. Aren't you a doctor?" Emma snapped, just then Dr. Whale spotted Mr. Gold walking down the stairs. He approached him.

"Gold. You fixed me. Now fix him. It will take you seconds and cost you nothing." He said

"No."

"No? Just… No?" Dr. Whale scoffed

"I owe you nothing, Whale. I owe none of you anything. And some of you, owe me. So, yeah, just… No. Oh, and point of interest – the driver? He saw me throwing some magic. So, instead of trying to get him out of here, you better be hoping he dies. Because if he doesn't, he's going to be driving tour buses up and down main street. So glad I don't give a damn." Gold snapped then took his leave

"What dose he mean 'some of you, owe me.' Who made a deal with that imp?" Graham asked he went ignored

"Look… Letting him die is easy. I can do that, if that's what you decide." Dr. Whale said

"Let's take this somewhere private." Emma said, the group entered a small examination room to talk.

"It's not really murder if we let him succumb to his injuries." Dr. Whale said

"I'm pretty sure it is." Emma replied

"Of course we save him." Mary Margaret replied

"Obviously." Said David

"Well…"

"Leroy!" Cried the group

"We got to think it through. If we save him and kill the whole town, is that really better?" Leroy said

"So we have to choose between our lives and his." Ruby said

"We can worry about the town later." David reasoned

"Which doesn't mean we should abandon him." Mary Margaret pointed out

"I know, but let's worry about Storybrooke after we save a life. Dr. Whale, prep for surgery." David said, Dr. Whale left and Mary Margaret turned to the group

"Anyone else notice he's drunk off his ass?" She asked suddenly, Greg's phone began to ring.

"Someone's looking for Greg." Emma said

"How long before they come here?"

* * *

David found Dr. Whale staring at a watch.

"What's that?" He asked

"Oh. It's just the guy's personal effects. I get the best watches this way. Joking. As far as you know. It's too bad it's cracked." Dr. Whale said

"I thought you'd be scrubbing in by now."

"Yeah. Yeah, I'm going to do that."

"Are you okay?" David asked

"I'm not drunk." Replied the doctor

"Okay, just… Let's save this guy, alright? I don't care what he saw. We don't let go of people." David said

"Right. Of course not." Meanwhile Emma and company were waiting in the lobby of the hospital. Greg's phone, now on silent, began to vibrate. On the screen, the incoming caller was listed as 'Her'.

"Same person again." Leroy said

"'Her'. Cute." Emma said

"Probably a girlfriend." David said

"Must be a rocky relationship" Graham observed

"We could answer it – just let her know he's okay." Mary Margaret said

"He's not okay." Replied Emma

"He's alive. We could let her know he's alive." Ruby said

"Nah. The police could trace it here instantly." David said

"That's the last thing we need agreed Graham

"She can activate the find your phone thing without us picking it up at all." Emma said as the phone stopped vibrating.

"That settles that." Mumbled Leroy

"Oh, my nerves can't take this. Is the surgery almost over?" Cried Mary Margaret

"I… I think it takes…" Emma stopped as a male nurse entered and scanned the lobby. He turned to leave when David stopped him.

"Whoa. Whoa. Wait. Wait. Any news?" He asked

"No. I was just looking for the doctor."

"He's not in the OR?" Ruby cried

"He never came in."

"Then page him." Emma snapped

"He was not looking so good earlier." David said The nurse made a phone call. A beeping sound was then heard nearby.

"He's here." Mary Margaret said the beeping sound was coming from a laundry basket of dirty scrubs. Emma looked through it and found the pager, along with Dr. Whale's lab coat.

"No, but his pager is. He's gone." Emma said. Ruby sniffed Dr. Whale's lab coat to pick up the scent.

"Got the scent?" David asked

"Boozy." Ruby replied

"To be expected said Graham

"Just find him and bring him back. We'll watch Hook and figure out options if Whale doesn't come back." Emma said

"Maybe Doc can do it." Mary Margaret suggested

"Surgery? No." Leroy said

"Maybe he didn't even run. Maybe Cora grabbed him for some reason." Mary Margaret said

"I don't think so. He's been in a rough place since he had brought Regina's fiancé back to life." David said

"Daniel?" Mary Margaret cried

"Back to life?!" Emma cried

"And had his arm ripped off and put back on."

"Cool." Leroy said

"Wait. Daniel came back?" Mary Margaret cried

"Like some kind of Frankenstein?" Emma asked

"That's Whale. The doctor. And Daniel was his-"

"What went on here while we were gone?" Mary Margaret asked

"Ruby, get going. Bring back… Dr. Frankenstein." Emma said

"We're going to send this guy back home with bolts in his neck." Emma groaned

"She'll find him." Mary Margaret said

"Yeah, but what kind of state is he going to be in?"

* * *

Two hours later, Dr. Whale and Ruby arrived back at the hospital, where Emma and company were still waiting in the lobby.

"You're back." Mary Margaret said

"Finally." Emma sighed

"I don't know why everyone's so worried. I was just stretching my legs. Now I'm going to go do this thing." Later Dr. Whale met Ruby in the hallway.

"Where are they?" He asked

"Getting coffee from the machine. What's the verdict?" Ruby asked

"He'll live."

"You did it?"

"Thank you. Monster to monster." Dr. Whale smiled

"You did it!" They entered the lobby,

"He's going to make it?" David asked

"He's got some recuperating ahead of him – a few weeks, maybe – but yes. He's going to live." Dr. Whale said

"Thank goodness."

"Telling you right now, this will come to no good." Leroy said

"Quiet, Leroy." David said

"I want to talk to him." Emma said

"He's waking up now."

"Already?" Ruby asked surprised

"I waited a couple of hours to tell you in case he, you know, keeled over. But so far, so good." Dr. Whale said

"Alright, then." Mary Margaret said

"Well, let's talk to him." David said

"We're not talking to him as a group. We're not a group Sheriff." Emma said

"But, we've been doing this together." Mary Margaret said

"We're trying to convince this guy this place is normal. In a normal town, the Sheriff goes in and asks a few questions. She doesn't bring her parents in with her." Emma said

"Or her... person." Emma said awkwardly glancing at Graham,

"That's probably true." David said

"We'll be right here, then." Mary Margaret promised as Emma left.

* * *

Emma entered Greg's room.

"Nurse?" He croaked

"Sheriff Swan, actually." Emma said

"I'm thirsty." She handed him a glass of water with a straw. She also set a bag of his belongings next to the bed.

"Here. I have your personal effects. I'm just going to put them here, okay? So, Mr. Mendell, I wanted to talk to you about the accident."

"Did I hit somebody? Oh, my God, I hit someone. Is he okay?" He asked

"Don't worry about him. I mean, the… The damage was pretty minor." Emma assured him

"Oh, thank God." Greg sighed

"But, I do need you to state what happened in your own words – what you did, what you saw." Emma pressed

"Well, I… I didn't see anything. I-"

"Well, you were driving." Emma said

"Yeah, I mean… I saw the road, of course." Greg said

"I just think I might be able to put your mind at ease. There might be…an explanation if you saw-"

"I was texting."

"Oh." Said surprised

"I looked down, just for a second. And when I looked back up, he was… He was right there. And he was too close to avoid, but I… I know that it's not legal in Maine." Greg said

"It's okay. I'm just glad that you… Were honest with me." Emma said

"So, no charges?"

"No. No charges. I will let you go with a warning this time." Emma said

"Thank you. So when… When can I head home?" Greg asked

"As soon as the doctor clears you. We don't want to keep you." Emma said, she left the room and headed down to the lobby, where everyone was nervously waiting.

"He didn't see nothing?" Leroy asked

"Free and clear." Emma said

"Oh, good." Mary Margaret sighed

"Now maybe, things can calm down for ten minutes and we can catch our breath." Said David

"And move on with our lives" added Graham lacing his fingers through Emma's.

* * *

Emma, Mary Margaret, and David arrived home to Mary Margaret's apartment. Graham trailing behind them. Henry ran down the stairs to greet them in the kitchen. As they all sat down to eat breakfast.

"You were out all night." Henry said

"I'm going to take off" Graham whispered to Emma who grabbed his hand

"_Stay_." She whispered

"Just for breakfast."

"All right, I'll stay for breakfast." Graham kissed Emma's cheek when no one was looking.

"Where were you? Granny wouldn't tell me anything. Did I miss it all?" Henry cried

"Cereal okay you two?" David asked

"Yeah." Graham and Emma said at the same time

"Rumpelstiltskin and Captain Hook had a fight and someone got hurt." Mary Margaret told Henry

"We weren't sure if Dr. Frankenstein could fix him, but he did." Emma said

"Doctor? Oh… That's who Whale is." Henry said

"Yeah, but without the neck bolts."

"The monster had the bolts, not the doctor."

"Right, but either way, some of us having known him… It's weird." Emma said glancing at Mary Margaret

"It's not weird. We're past it. We were cursed." The brunette replied

"Do I want to know?" Graham whispered

"N, no you really don't" was Emma's reply.

"What are you talking about?" Henry asked

"Nothing." David said

"Wait."

"Really, it's nothing." Mary Margaret said Henry left and returned with his book.

"Frankenstein isn't in here. It's not even a fairy tale. That means it comes from another land with different stories." Henry said

"_Eat._ I really want to go to bed." Emma said

"If the curse went to places with other stories, then who knows who else is in this town?" Henry cried, there was a knock on the door. Emma went to answer it, but Mr. Gold let himself in first.

"Gold. We've all had a long night." Emma said

"You remember that favor you owe me, Miss Swan?" The imp said unfazed Graham nearly spit out his cereal

"You made a deal with him?" He cried Emma ignored him

"Yeah."

"I'm cashing it in." Gold said

"It's not… A good…" Emma began

"You do honor your agreements, don't you? I need to find someone, so we're leaving today. Pack a bag." Gold said

"Leaving?" Mary Margaret cried

"W-where?" Henry asked

"Wait." Emma said

"Find someone? Who?"

"My son. It has to be today, because every minute I'm here, is a minute closer to me killing Hook. So it's really best for all concerned if I leave, and you're going to come with me. Oh, and, um, we have a long history. So know this, and know it to be true. If any harm comes to Belle while I'm gone, I'm killing all of you. I'll see you at noon." Gold said and left.

_**Emma likes being Graham's girl! OH THE FEELS! Please Review!**_


	12. A Soldier I Will Be

"Emma, please don't go."

"Graham, I have to I made a deal I can't break it." Emma said as she packed a bag.

"Then we'll find another way"

"Graham-"

"If you won't stay here then take me with you." Graham reasoned Emma's eyes widened.

"Graham no! You'll loose your memory!" She cried

"But you'd wake me with True-"

"Graham, please stay here." Emma begged

"I can't loose you Emma!" Graham cried

"No more then I can lose you!" Tears stung Emma's eyes

"You cross that line, you loose _everything._ Your memories, your name, _me_." Tears poured down Emma's cheeks now as she pressed her lips to his in a fit of passion.

"I love you" She whispered

"I love you too" Graham whispered back as he held Emma close to him desperately. Just then Mr. Gold knocked on the door to Mary Margaret's apartment. Sighing, Emma answered.

"Ready to go, Miss Swan?" Gold asked

"Almost." Mr. Gold entered the apartment, and Henry entered the room with a suitcase and his coat.

"Do you think we'll be cold where we're going, or warm?" He asked

"I think layers are always a good idea." Emma said

"I thought the terms of our agreement was quite clear. You owe me a favor –you alone." Gold said

"I'm not leaving Henry here with Cora lurking about, so either we both go, or we both stay." Emma said

"Then, we'll have to purchase another plane ticket, won't we?" Gold said as Mary Margaret helped Henry put on his jacket.

"Wait. We're flying?" Emma asked

"Don't worry, I'm covering expenses. Even the new ones." Gold mumbled David overheard the conversation as he came down the stairs.

"You're a real gentleman, aren't you? All right, gold, you're going out there with my family. Just know, if anything happens to them…"

"Then you'll what? Cross the town line? And David Nolan will hunt me down in his animal rescue van?" Gold spat

"I'll be devastated. This isn't a threat. It's a request. Take care of them."

"I promise no harm will come to your family. After all, we have a deal." Gold said Emma turned to Graham and kissed him long and hard.

"You stay here and be the charming, good-looking, wonderful cop I know you can be." Emma said

"I love you" Graham said softly

"I love you too." Later Mr. Gold, equipped with the shawl around his neck, was driving. Emma was in the passenger seat, and Henry was in the back seat. They were heading down a deserted road in Mr. Gold's car.

"So… Where are we going?" Henry asked

"Logan International Airport." Gold said

"I think he meant after that." Emma said

"Let's just take things one-step at a time, shall we?"

"You really think that shawl's going to work?" Emma asked

"Well, if it doesn't, and I revert to my cursed self, we're all going to have some problems. It'll work." Gold said as they passed the 'leaving Storybrooke' sign and a wave of magic passed over Mr. Gold. There was a brief pause.

"So?" Emma asked

"My name is Rumpelstiltskin. And we're going find my son." Gold said, at that very moment Emma glanced in the rearview mirror and saw the cruiser sitting a safe distance from the line watching them go. Emma smiled, _Graham._

**_Hi... I know I'm gonna get hate reviews for this but... nothing in the airport was too intresting... I KNOW I KNOW! But it seemed more romantic to end it like this and move on so move on!_**


	13. I'm An Angel With A Shotgun,

Emma, Henry, and Mr. Gold arrived at their destination in New York via taxi. They looked up at the apartment building in front of them.

"What's wrong? This the right place?" Emma asked

"Yes, it is." Gold said

"Let me guess. He's not expecting you." Gold didn't say a word,

"Well, who doesn't love a surprise?" Emma asked as the trio entered the lobby of the apartment building. Henry scanned the list of names on the intercom.

"No 'Baelfire'." He mumbled

"Yeah, that probably wouldn't fly as an alias." Emma said

"Your magic globe didn't give you an apartment number?"

"It doesn't work that way." Gold said Emma and Mr. Gold took a turn at looking at the list.

"Do any of these names mean anything to you?" She asked

"Well, names are what I traffic in, but sadly, no." Gold said Emma pointed to an apartment that was listed only by number.

"Here's your boy." She said

"Or, it could just be vacant."

"You might traffic in names and magic, but I traffic in finding people who don't want to be found. And those sort of folks don't like to advertise their whereabouts." Emma said as she buzzed the apartment on the intercom.

"U.P.S. package for four-oh-seven." The person on the other end of the line didn't respond, and then hung up.

"Maybe you should've said FedEx." Henry said, suddenly, they heard a noise coming from the fire escape outside.

"He's running." Emma cried, the three of them rushed outside, where they saw the apartment's occupant climbing down the fire escape. He reached the bottom and broke into a run.

"That… That favour you owe me – this is it. Get him to talk to me. I… I can't run." Gold said

"Watch Henry. I'll be back." Emma said before chasing after the unknown man through the streets of New York, stalling traffic along the way. Emma ran around the opposite side of the building and managed to ambush the man as the two met. She tackled him, and the two of them fell to the ground. When Emma looked up, a stunned look overcame her face.

"No… Neal?"

* * *

"Emma?" Neal stared at her in disbelief

"Neal?" The two of them stood up.

"I don't understand. What are you doing here?" Neal asked

"What am I doing here?" Emma cried

"Yeah."

"I'm not answering anything until you tell me the truth." Emma said

"Are you Gold's son?"

"What are you talking about? Who's Gold?" Neal asked

"You played me. You're from there. You played me, and he played me, you both played me." Emma cried

"Whoa, whoa, whoa. Okay."

"You and Gold."

"Emma, slow down. What are you talking about? Who's Gold?" Neal asked

"Your father. Rumpelstiltskin."

"He's here?" Neal asked

"Why else would I be in New York?" Emma spat

"You brought him to me? Why would you do that?!" Neal yelled

"Hey! I am the only one allowed to be angry here! Did you know who I was, where I was from, the whole time? Was this just some sort of sick, twisted plan? Did… Did you even care about me at all?" Emma snapped

"Emma, do not…"

"I want to know! I want the truth – all of it!" Emma yelled

"Fine! We… We got to get off the street. We can't do it here. We're out in the open. I… I spent a lifetime running from that man. I'm not going to let him catch me. There's a bar down the street. We can talk there." Neal said

"I am not drinking with you. Whatever you're going to tell me, tell me now." Emma replied

"No, bar's better. Don't worry. You can keep yelling at me when we get there." Neal began to walk off. Emma, annoyed, followed him.

* * *

Neal and Emma sat talking at the bar Neal suggested.

"Well, what do you want to know, Emma? You want the truth? Ask away." Neal said

"Did you know who I was when we met?" Emma glared

"If I had, I wouldn't have gone near you." Neal said

"Come on." Emma said in disbelief

"Come on? Come on, what? I was in hiding. I came here to get… A-away from… All that crap."

"So, if you didn't know, then you were just using me. You just needed someone to take the fall for all the watches that you stole." Emma growled

"I wasn't using you. When we met, I didn't know. I found out."

"How?"

"When I went to sell the watches… I ran into a friend of yours. August."

"You left me… And let me go to prison, because Pinocchio told you to?" Emma cried

"Emma…" Neal began

"I loved you." Emma cut him off

"I… I was, um… I was… I was trying to help you."

"By letting me go to jail?"

"By getting you home." Neal said

"Are you telling me, that us meeting was a coincidence? Because how the hell did that happen? If it wasn't in your plan, or your father's?" Emma spat

"Think about it. He wanted you to break the curse. Us meeting – that could have stopped it. Maybe it was fate." Neal said

"You believe in that?" Emma said dubiously

"You know, there's not a ton about my father that I remember that doesn't suck. But he used to tell me that there are no coincidences. Everything that happens, happens by design, and there's nothing we can do about it. Forces greater than us conspire to make it happen. Fate, destiny, whatever you want to call it. The point is… Maybe we met for a reason. Maybe something good came from us being together." Neal said

"No. Not that I can think of. I just went to jail. That's it. Doesn't matter now. I'm over it. And you. I even have a new man in my life." Emma said smiling as she thought of Graham.

"Why do you wear the, uh, key chain I got you?" Neal asked, Emma took off the necklace and placed it on the counter in front of Neal.

"To remind myself never to trust someone again. Come on. I made a deal with your father I'd bring you to him." Emma said

"You made a deal with him?" Neal cried

"Yeah. And I'm upholding my end."

"No, Emma, you don't have to. You know that." Neal said

"I know."

"Okay, so this should be really easy for you. Tell him that you lost me. Tell him you can't find me. You do that, you'll never have to see me again." Neal promised

* * *

"Wait. Gold's son is Henry's father?" Mary Margaret cried on the other end of the phone.

"I know. I know. And the millions of questions you have, I have, too. The problem is, it doesn't matter right now because I don't know what to do." Emma said

"Please tell me you're not calling to ask me to tell you to keep it from him." Mary sighed

"Henry thinks his father is dead. I told him that for a reason. I want to protect him."

"No matter what this man did, Henry has a right to know who his father is. The truth about your parents… Emma, you of all people should know how important that is." Mary Margaret reasoned

"I don't want Henry to get hurt. I just want to protect him." Emma said

"Are you sure this is about protecting Henry, and not yourself?" Emma sighed

"I want to protect him." Mary Margaret was silent,

"Please don't tell Graham" Emma continued

"Emma-"

"I'll tell him, but I need to do it." Emma said

"All right..." once Mary Margaret had hung up Emma stared at Graham's name on her phone screen. Debating whether or not to call him. _What are you going to say Emma? 'Hey Graham you know that guy who is Henry's father? Yeah he's Gold's son and guess what he might be coming home with me!' I'm sure that will go over great!_ Emma thought finally Emma stuffed her phone in her pocket and headed back to Neal's apartment building.

* * *

"Hey." Emma said when she entered the lobby.

"Did you find him?" Gold asked

"Sorry. Your son… Got away." Emma said suddenly without warning, Mr. Gold frantically hit all of the buttons on the intercom.

"Gold, wait. What are you doing?" Emma asked. Someone responded to the buzzer and unlocked the front door.

"I'm finding my son." Gold said

"He's gone." Emma insisted

"But he lives here. He'll be back, and I'll be waiting." They arrived at the door of Neal's apartment. Mr. Gold set to picking the lock.

"Stop. You can't just break in." Emma said, wishing she'd brought her handcuffs.

"Yeah, well, actually, that's something I'm quite adept at." Gold said

"He might not come back."

"Okay. Finding people is what you do, Miss Swan. I'm simply going to assist you. There may be information in here. Who he is, what he does, who he loves." Gold said

"No, don't do this. There are things called laws." Emma said

"I'll be lookout." Henry said

"No, I…" but he was gone.

"You could get arrested."

"Then my son will have to testify against me, and we will be reunited." Mr. Gold successfully picked the lock and opened the door. The trio entered Neal's apartment after Mr. Gold's successful break in.

"Gold. Come on, please. We really shouldn't be here." Emma said

"I don't think he's listening." Henry said joining Mr. Gold in investigate the apartment. Emma spied the dream catcher from her and Neal's hotel room hanging in the window. She took it down and stared at it in her hands. Mr. Gold noticed her interest.

"You find something, dearie?" He asked

"Nothing. Uh, it just looks like a dream catcher." Emma said

"Yeah, well, if it's nothing, why are you still holding it? You're lying to me." Gold said

"Just get back to looking, okay?" Emma replied

"No, no, no. You saw something. Tell me."

"You don't know what you're talk-"

"Tell me!" Gold barked

"Henry, go wait in the bathroom."

"But I can help-"

"Henry, go!" Emma said in her best mom voice. Reluctantly Henry left, leaving the two of them alone.

"There's nothing here. The guy's a ghost." Emma said

"Well, you think me a fool? You're holding back. I want to know what, and why." Gold spat

"I'm not holding back." Emma insisted

"Did he tell you something?"

"Gold-"

"Did he tell you something?!"

"Nothing. He didn't say anything." Emma said

"But you talked to-"

"Don't put words in my mouth-" Emma snapped

"Tell me! You tell me, or I'm going to make you tell me." Gold snarled

"You don't have magic here." Emma reminded him

"Oh, I don't need magic."

"You really want to do this?"

"Do not push me." Gold snarled

"Don't push me."

"We had a deal! A deal! No one! No one breaks deals with me!" Gold snapped.

"Hey! Leave her alone." Neal cried as he burst into the apartment.

* * *

"Bae… You came back for me." Gold said

"No. I came to make sure you didn't hurt her. I've seen what you do to people who break deals." Neal said

"Please, Bae, just let me talk." Gold begged

"I have no interest in talking to you. You can go." Neal said

"I'm not going anywhere."

"Get out of my apartment!" Neal shouted

"Neal…" Emma began

"Emma, I got this." Neal said, confusion clouded Gold's face

"You two know each other… You two know each other. How?" He asked

"You sent me chasing after him." Emma said

"No, no, no. Stop it! You're lying. How do you two know each other?!" Gold barked.

Henry, who was still in the bathroom, entered the living room.

"Mom? W-what's going on?" Emma asked

"Hey…"

"Who's this?" Neal asked

"My son." Emma said quickly,

"What?" Neal cried

"Is that Baelfire?" Henry asked

"I need you to stay in the other room for a little while longer, okay? Come on." Emma said as she tried to lead Henry out of the room.

"Wait. H-how old are you?" Neal asked

"Don't answer him." Emma said

"How old are you, kid?!" Neal shouted

"Eleven!" Henry shouted

"Now, why is everyone yelling?" Neal looked to Emma,

"He's eleven?"

"Mom?" Henry asked freaked out.

"Is this my son?" Neal asked

"No. My dad was a fireman. He… He died. That's what you told me. You said…" Henry said trailing off,

"Is this… My son?" Neal asked, Emma sighed

"Yes…"

Neal was shocked. Henry backed away from Emma, betrayed, and then exited through the window leading to the fire escape. There was a brief pause, then Emma followed Henry.

* * *

Emma crawled through the window, leaving Neal and Mr. Gold alone. Emma found Henry at the top of the fire escape.

"So, that's him." Henry said

"Yeah."

"Why didn't you tell me?" Henry asked

"Because I never thought I would see him again. I never wanted to." Emma said

"Why not?" Henry asked

"He was a thief, Henry. A liar, a bad guy, and he… He broke my heart." Emma said

"I could have taken it, you know. The truth." Henry said

"I know. He was just a part of my life I wanted to forget. That's why I didn't tell you. I was thinking of me, not you."

"I thought you were different, but you're just like her. Regina. She always lied to me, too." Henry said

"I'm sorry…" Emma said sincerely

"I want to meet my dad."

* * *

Emma crawled back into Neal's apartment through the window, while Henry waited outside on the fire escape. Neal was waiting.

"He wants to meet you." Emma said

"You weren't going to tell me about him." Neal said

"No, I wasn't."

"Yeah, well, he's my kid, too, so you don't get to make that decision by yourself anymore." Neal told her

"Great. Go talk to him, then. But… Don't break his heart." Emma said

"Trust me – I'm not going do to him what he did to me."

"Or what you did to me." Emma spat

"Okay. I get it. We're all messed up. What do you say we try to avoid that with him? Alright?" Neal said

"Alright." Emma agreed.

_**REVIEW! Sorry I haven't updayed in a while it got away from me.**_


	14. Fighting Til' The Wars Won,

Neal, Henry, Emma, and Mr. Gold walked down a street in New York. Neal and Henry were  
talking, while Emma and Mr. Gold trailed behind them.

"So, uh… You like pizza?" Neal asked his son,

"Yeah. Let me guess – you're going to tell me the best pizza's in New York,  
and I got to try it, right?" Henry said,

"Actually, it's in the Kingdom of Damarian on the north shore of the  
Dragon Fields of Zorn." Emma rolled her eyes, Henry didn't understand the  
joke

"Nah, it's in New York. Here, let's get you a slice."

"So you're really from there?" Henry asked,

"Yeah, I am."

The two of them entered the pizza shop. Emma and Mr. Gold stood outside.

"Do you think that we should…"

"If we were welcome, I feel confident an invitation would have been  
extended. It's a sad truth that the people closest to us are the ones capable  
of causing us the most pain. That's our common ground, Miss Swan." Gold  
said,

"Guess my lying to him just caught up with me." Emma said ruefully

"Ah, give him time. He'll forgive you." Emma looked at the man, his  
assurances weren't very assuring.

"Is that you projecting your own hopes?" Emma asked

"My son and I have some way to go."

"I can see that."

"I need you to speak to him. Try and convince him to come back to  
Storybrooke with us." Mr. Gold said,

"If I recall, there was only one favor I owed you, and I think I'm paid  
up." Emma said

"This isn't about me anymore. You'll do it for Henry." Gold said  
confidently

"How do you figure that?"

"Well, because if you don't, you're going to wake up one morning, and discover  
he's hopped on a bus back to New York. He ran away to Boston to be with you.  
He'll do the same thing for his father."

"Until Neal lets him down – which he will. It'll be a hard lesson, but  
then at least Henry will understand that I lied to protect him." Emma said

"Someone's beginning to sound a lot like Regina. I think the real reason  
you lied was to protect yourself." Gold contradicted her

"What's that supposed to mean?" Emma demanded

"From getting hurt again."

"That's not happening."

"You want a second chance with that man." Gold said

"What makes you think that?" Emma asked

"The look on your face."

"You have no idea what…" at that moment Neal and Henry exited the  
pizza shop and joined them.

"What are we talking about?" Neal asked

"Emma, Neal wanted to show me the museum. Do you think we can go back to  
the apartment and get my camera?" Henry asked, Emma shot Neal a look.

"Yeah, well, I… Kids like culture, right?"

"Sure. Yeah, that's fine." Emma said before turning to her son

"You like the New York pizza?"

"Yeah. It's delicious, cheesy, and doesn't lie." Henry said, it  
stung, and Emma almost broke down and called Graham then and there, but she  
resisted, it would all be over soon and they'd talk then.

* * *

The group walked back to Neal's apartment. Henry and Mr. Gold were talking,  
while Emma and Neal trailed behind them.

"He's a good kid." Neal said

"Yeah." Emma agreed

"Hey, I'm trying my best here."

"I know. We all are. It's just, we're going to have to go back. To our  
home." Emma said

"I'm just getting to know him." Neal said

"Then maybe… Maybe you should come with us." Emma suggested

"To Storybrooke?"

"I've seen your apartment. You don't got a lot going on here." Emma  
said

"Looks can be deceiving. Listen… There's something I've been meaning to  
tell you. It's complicated." Neal said just then Henry ran up

"So, Neal, do you think we can take the subway?" He asked eagerly.

"Yeah. Sure, of course. Let's go get that camera." Neal said as they  
arrived at Neal's apartment and the four of them entered the lobby.

"Come on." Henry cried

"Here. I got it." Neal said as he unlocked the door. He and Henry  
headed for the apartment, while Emma and Mr. Gold stayed behind.

"So after this, maybe Times Square?" Neal said as they disappeared.

"So, uh, did you talk to him?" Gold asked

"He said it's complicated." Emma said

"Oh, I see."

"Well, maybe he just needs some time. I don't know." Emma said,  
suddenly, Hook ambushed the two of them in the lobby. Hook hit Emma, knocking  
her to the ground. He then lunged for Mr. Gold and pinned him against the wall.  
Hook then proceeded to stab Mr. Gold in the chest with his hook.

"Tick tock. Time's up, crocodile. You took Milah, my love, my happiness.  
And for that, I now take your life." Emma, regaining her senses, grabbed  
first thing her hand touched. An umbrella holder. And hit Hook over the head  
with it. Once Hook was knocked unconscious, she rushed over to Mr. Gold, who  
was now slumped on the floor.

"Gold, are you alright?" Neal heard the commotion and entered the  
lobby.

"What the hell is going on?" He demanded

"One of your dad's enemies found us." Neal's gaze landed on the  
unconscious foe,

"Hook."

"You know him?" Emma asked Neal checked Mr. Gold's wound. When he  
pulled his hand away, there was blood on his fingers.

"Papa?" He said worried.

* * *

Neal brought Mr. Gold up to his apartment, where Henry was still waiting, and  
laid him on the couch.

"Found a storage room and locked our stab-happy pirate in there. Shouldn't  
be causing anyone else any problems. And get this – he had a map on him. It  
looks like he sailed his ship here." Emma said

"How'd he get a pirate ship into New York?" Neal asked

"It's cloaked. Don't worry. He's not going to hurt any of us." Emma  
said

"But is Mr. Gold going to be okay?" Henry asked

"Henry, he's going to be fine." Neal assured

Emma reached for her cell phone and found it dead.

_Crap!_

Emma brought her cell phone over to Henry.

"Hey, kid. The battery's dead. Go in the other room and see if you can  
find a charger, okay?"

"Okay." Henry ran out of the room

"Oh, man… We got to get him to an ER, fast." Neal said

"It's pointless." Gold rasped Mr. Gold's wound had turned a  
yellow-green color.

"What the hell is that?" Emma asked

"its poison. It's one of Hook's own making. There's no antidote in this  
world. It's… It's not from here." Gold said

"Hey, hey, hey, hey. There's got to be some way we can save you."  
Neal said

"There is, there is."

"Storybrooke. There's magic there now. We need to get him back." Emma  
said

"I'll get a car." Neal said quickly

"No, no, no. There's not enough time. We need something faster. The  
Captain's ship." Gold said

"The Jolly Roger instead of a car?" Emma asked

"It's the fastest vessel in all the realms."

"Well, that's great, but who's going to captain it, since the only guy  
qualified wants you dead?" Emma asked

"I can do it." Neal said

"Bae?"

"Yeah. I can do it."

"You know how to sail a pirate ship?" Emma asked surprised

"Yeah. I do." Neal said taking out his cell phone and texting  
someone.

"What are you doing?" Emma asked

"Getting us a car." Neal said

"I thought you were suddenly a pirate and were going to take a ship."  
Emma said sarcastically

"Yeah, well, we still got to get his ass to the ship." Neal said

"So you know Hook?" Emma asked after a beat

"It's a long story. Short version, is this world wasn't my first stop when  
I left home."

"No?"

"If it was, I'd be a couple hundred years old by now." Neal said as  
his cell phone rang.

"That should be our ride. Hang tight." Neal answered his phone and  
left the room. Henry then entered with Emma's cell phone.

"Emma, you need to see this." He said

"What is it, kid?"

"It's a text from David and Mary Margaret. And about a dozen from Graham.  
You need to read it – now." Henry handed the phone to Emma. She read the  
text from Mary Margaret.

"Bad news, Gold." She said

"What, worse than incurable poison?" Gold asked

"I don't know. You tell me. You got a dagger hidden somewhere in  
Storybrooke that's the source of all your power?"

"Get to your point." Gold grunted

"Cora's after it. The only way to stop her, is have David and Mary  
Margaret get to it first." Emma said

"Yeah, let Cora try." Gold said

"You can't seriously be willing to risk this. Not with your son coming  
back with you to Storybrooke." Emma said

"Miss Swan, that dagger has not left my possession for centuries. It's not  
about to now." Gold told her

"Here's the thing. You're dying. And right now, we are your best hope.  
Time's come for you to start trusting someone. And, if I were you, I'd start  
with family."

* * *

Emma and Neal were walking to the car that Neal had arranged for.

"It should be one more block west." Neal said

"Once we get the car, what do we do about Hook?" Emma asked

"I don't know. He made his way to New York. I'm sure he could make his way  
out of a basement. You have a problem leaving him behind?" Neal asked

"Actually, I've done it before." Emma laughed

"Great."

"I have to admit, after some of the things you've said, I'm surprised  
you'd rally to his side like this." Emma said

"There's a difference between running away from your father, and watching  
him die in front of you. He may be a monster, but he's my blood."

"What happens when he's healed?"

"I don't know. Forgiveness ain't something I think is possible with  
him." Neal admitted,

"But somewhere inside you, you hope someday, it will be." Emma said

"Life's full of surprises, isn't it?"

"Well, no matter what, it'll be nice for Henry to be around you a little  
bit, even if it is just for a visit." Emma said

"Here's our car." Neal ran over to a gray car, and grabbed a set of  
keys from behind the wheel.

"Please tell me we are not going to hot wire this thing." Emma said  
recalling the old days.

"No. Uh… It belongs to a friend." Neal said

"That's a generous friend."

"Yeah, about that. Um… We need to finish our conversation from earlier.  
There's something you need to know about me before we get on the ship."  
Neal said awkwardly,

suddenly, a woman, called out to Neal and ran up to them.

"Neal! Thank God I caught you." She said

"What are you doing here?" Neal asked

"I don't know. I… Maybe I got a little worried after talking to you. You  
can't just say you're… Leaving town for a while."

"Hey. Yeah, listen. Everything's fine, okay? I promise."

"Great, sweetie. Just tell me what's going on." _Sweetie?_ Emma  
was confused.

"Neal?"

"I'm Tamara." The woman introduced herself and shook Emma's hand.

"Emma."

"She's my fiancée." Neal explained.

_**DUN DUN DA! With the end of the season I am happy to say I'll be updating a lot more starting June 5th. Review!**_


End file.
